Unbreak My Heart
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when a broken hearted Penelope goes on vacation and runs into a very handsome Derek Morgan?, will their love win out or will her cheating ex fiancée get the last laugh and win her back?
1. Chapter 1

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was all smiles as she pulled the key to her boyfriends apartment out of her purse and put it in the lock, she glanced down at the plane tickets and sighed happily. She stepped inside the apartment and put her purse down, she opened her mouth and started to call out his name but the sound of moaning and groaning was coming from his bedroom.

She slowly started down the hall toward the bedroom that her and Sam had just shared a few hours ago, her and Sam had been dating for over a year and she was getting ready to ask him to go on vacation with her but her heart shattered into a million pieces when she peeped through the door and saw Sam making love to another woman and not just any woman but Penelopes friend.

She covered her mouth as the tears streamed down her face, she watched as the woman wrapped her legs around Sams waist and moaned his name over and over, she turned around and walked toward the door. When she got into her car she wiped the tears and said, "why Sam, why, I love you, loved you and you cheat on me with my best friend in the entire world".

Penelope started her car and backed out of her spot and as she pulled away from the curb she said, "I need to get away, I need to get away from Sam and all of the memories of my life". She glanced down at her tickets and weakly smiled and said, "perfect, 2 weeks in Hawaii is just what I need" so she gripped the steering wheel and smiled as she hit the turn off heading toward her place.

When she walked into her place she practically ran into her bedroom and started packing her bags, she hurriedly tossed her things into the bag and before zipping it she walked into the bathroom and grabbed a few essentials before zipping her bag up. She had already taken care of letting her neighbors know that she was going to be away on vacation.

She swallowed hard as she looked down at a picture of her and Sam, she picked it up and said, "why Sam, why", she knew that Sam would drop everything he was doing for a chance to spend 2 weeks in Hawaii. She sighed as she shoved the tickets into her purse and said, "it's a good thing that yours is refundable", she then grabbed her bags and turned off her lights before heading out the door.

A couple of hours later she was relaxing in her seat as the plane started making it's way down the runway, she took a deep breath as they leveled out and then when they announced they were at crusing altitude she pulled out her book and started to read. She was really getting into the story as she read it, she was getting into it so much that she could actually see it as she was reading.

She could see the handsome man as he walked toward the woman on the beach, she could feel the breeze blowing on her face and as the man leaned in and pressed his lips against hers she felt flushed. She took a sip of water and said, "now a man like this is what I need", she then continued reading more of the book, she wanted to meet a man like the one in the book, a man that would keep her mind off of her problems and who knows maybe while she's on vacation she will.

Time flew by and before she knew it her plane was landing, she looked up to the feeling of a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and smiled as the flight attendant said, "mam it's time to disembark". She said, "already"?, the woman laughed and said, "yes mam", she marked her page and put the book into her bag as she made her way off the plane.

After getting her luggage she headed toward the doors, she walked over to her rental car and smiled as she put her luggage into the back, she then climbed behind the wheel of her convertible as she pulled away from the airport. She turned the radio on and sung with the radio as she headed toward the beach house she was renting for the next two weeks.

The scenery was amazing, the water was so blue and the sky was filled with beautiful white clouds, she said,"it's so beautiful here, I could easily sell everything and move here, without a doubt". Soon she was pulling up beside her beach house, she was all smiles as she stepped out of the car and walked to the back of the car for her luggage.

She was trying to get all of her luggage out so she wouldn't make another trip when one bag hit the ground, she sighed and said, "frackkkkkkkkk", she leaned down to pick up the bag when the best looking man she had ever seen said, "here mam let me help you". She said, "thank you", he held the bag in his hand and said, "the names Morgan, Derek Morgan" and all she could do was stand there smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 2

She held out her hand and said, "Garcia, Penelope Garcia", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "it's nice to meet you", she laughed andd said, "I bet you say that to all the girls". He shook his head and said, "not true, not true", she laughed and said, "well Derek do you live here"?, he said, "sadly no".

Penelope said, "would you like to come inside"?, he said, "are you sure"?, she said, "yeah sure, I'd like to get to know you a little better", he opened his mouth to accept her invitation and she turned around and said, "ohhhh wait". He said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "I didn't even ask", he laughed and said, "you didn't ask what"?, she said, "are you married or with somebody"?, he smiled and said, "no mam Derek Morgan is a free agent".

She stuck the key in the lock and said, "well so am I", he said, "well then in that case what are we waiting for", she turned the door and said, "come on in, welcome to casa Garcia". He walked inside laughing and said, "wow, this place is great", she said, "thank you my friend Jennifer owns this place and when she heard that I was going on vacation she happily volunteered to let me stay here".

He said, "where would you like me to put these"?, she said, "oh sorry, follow me", he inwardly groaned and said, "with pleasure baby girl", she said, "why thank you hotstuff". She led him to the end of the hall and said, "my room is right here on the left, can you just lay them on the bed for me"?, he said, "gorgeous I'll do anything you want".

Penelope grinned as she watched him put her bags on the bed, she said, "JJ had everything ready for me, she even stocked the fridge for me", Derek said, "that is a great friend". She said, "yeah Jayje and I have been friends for years, I was the bridesmaid for her wedding to Spencer and everything", he laughed and said, "does she live here in Hawaii"?, she said, "she travels alot for her job but this is what she calls one of her summer homes".

They headed back through the house and she opened up the fridge door and said, "would you like some tea or lemonade"?, he said, "lemonade sounds great, thanks", she got to glases out of the cabinet and filled them up. After putting the lemonade back into the fridge she said, "why don't we go into the living room and sit"?, he motioned for her to walk in front of him and said, "sounds like a plan baby girl".

They sat down on the couch and he took a sip and said, "soooooo Penelope tell me a little about yourself", she sighed and said, "sure handsome, what would you like to know"?, he said, "where are you from"?, she said, "I'm from California", she looked at him and said, "where are you from"?, he grinned and said, "I'm originally from Chicago" and she said, "I hear it's beautiful there". Derek took another sip of his lemonade and said, "ohhh it is".

She said, "well I'm single", he said, "that's good, that's real good", she said, "I was engaged", he said, "was"?, she looked down at her glass and sadly sighed and he put his hand on hers and said, "what happened"?, she said, "well Sam and I had been dating for a while, practically living together and when I went to his place early this morning I found, well I found".

He said, "what did you find"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "he was in bed with another woman and they were having sex", he said, "ohhhh Penelope I'm so sorry", she took a drink of her lemonade and said, "it is what it is I guess". He rubbed his hand up and down her arm and said, "this Sam is an idiot, what man in their right mind would cheat on a goddess like you".

She said, "am I that bad of a person Derek, do I deserve to be treated like that"?, he said, "no mam you don't", she laid her head back against the couch and said,  
"he doesn't even know that I saw him with that, with that slut". Derek said, "so he doesn't know that you're here I take it"?, she said, "nopeeeeeee but I was at his place to get him to come with me but it turns out he was to busy coming with somebody else".

He caressed her cheek and said, "I'm so sorry that he hurt you", she touched his face and said, "thanks", he smiled and said, "anytime gorgeous", she smiled and said,  
"this vacation is turning out to be really good so far". He laughed and said, "tell me about it", he looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "I really want to kiss you right now".

She said, "then kiss me" and seconds later he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss


	3. Chapter 3

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 3

When they pulled apart Penelope smiled and said, "that was", he smiled and said, "it sure was" causing them both to laugh, he touched her cheek and said, "what man in their right mind would cheat on a goddess like you"?, she giggled and said, "goddess huh"?, he said, "hey I call them like I see them", she ran her hand up and down his arm and said, "you are something else Derek Morgan".

He looked at her and said, "is that a good or bad thing"?, she said, "good, definitely", he sighed and said, "soooooo what kind of things do you like to do"?, she said, "I love to read and", he said, "we're on vacation it's time to live a little". She said, "ok then, what do you suggest"?, he said, "well can you swim"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I sure can".

Derek said, "how about we go down to the ocean and swim for a while"?, she said, "that sounds like a great idea", he said, "why thank you", she said, "give me a few minutes to change". He said, "ya knowwwwwww we could go skinny dipping", she laughed and said, "for a girl my size it would be more like chunky dunking", he ran his finger down arm causing her body to trimble.

He said, "you are a beautiful woman, a very beautiful woman, perfect as a matter of fact", she said, "Derek I'm far from perfect, see these thighs"?, he licked his lips and said, "I sure dooooooo". She blushed and said, "I don't like my body hotstuff, not at all", he put his hand on hers and said, "I love your body and I can't wait to see more of it".

She stood up and said, "I'll be right back, I'll go change into something cooler and then we can go", he nodded his head yes in agreement as he watched her walk by him and head up the stairs. He sat there and said, "this Sam is crazy for cheating on her", he sighed and said, "and I'm going to do everything I can to make her see just how beautiful she truly is".

Penelope bit down on her lip as she pulled her shirt over her body covering her suit, she smiled and said, "he's right Garcie, it's time to have some fun" as she tightened her belt up before heading out of the room and back down the stairs to join Derek. He stood up and said, "are you ready"?, she said, "readyyyyyyy", he then watched as she walked ahead of him and headed out the backdoor.

Once she stepped out onto the sand she smiled, everything was perfect, the sky was so beautiful and the water looked very inviting and she couldn't wait to get out in it and have some fun. They walked closer to the water and stopped, he toed off his shoes and said, "ready goddess"?, she laughed and said, "ready hotstuff" and as he watched her pull her shirt up over her body he found himself rising to the occasion so to speak.

She tossed the shirt onto the sand and said, "do you like my suit"?, he said, "I love your suit and you look amazingggggggg in it", she turned around and said, "do you really think so"?, the buldge in his pants was getting bigger by the second and he nodded his head and said, "I do Penelope". He held out his hand and said, "shall we gorgeous"?, she nodded her head and said, "we shall" as they ran toward the water.

They spent the next few hours laughing, talking and playing in the water, the sky was beautiful and the water was so warm and with just a hint of breeze blowing off the water the day was perfect. Derek looked over at her and said, "so gorgeous what's your plans for today"?, she propped herself up on her elbows and said, "welllll handsome I don't have any, what about you"?, he said, " I was hoping to get to spend it with you".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "that sounds good to me but are you sure that you wouldn't rather spend some time with one of these gorgeous women that are practically throwing themselves at you". He reached over and took her by the hand and said, "the only gorgeous woman I want to spend time with is you", she squeezed his hand and said, "well then I'd say that you have a date".

As Derek looked at the sexy specimen in front of him he could't help but wonder what kind of fool would ever cheat on her, he sighed knowing that if he had the chance to be with her that cheating on her would be the last thing on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 4

As the hours slipped away they found themselves having a wonderful time together, as a matter of fact Penelope was having such an amazing time that she had forgotten all about Sam. Derek laughed and said, "so momma what would you like to do tonight"?, she shrugged her shoulders as they walked back toward her place and said, "why don't you surprise me"?, he said, "how about you come over to my place and I'll cook".

She looked at him and said, "you can cook"?, he said, "sure can and I think that it will surprise you how good the cooking is", she licked her lips and said, "I can hardly wait". Derek walked her to her door and said, "now don't forget I'm right there" he pointed to a house a few up from hers and she said, "ohhhh don't you worry hotstuff I'm not going to forget you, trust me on that".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I'll see you soon baby girl" and then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his waist and moaned as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart, she ran her finger up his chest and said, "that you will sugar shack, that you will.

She stepped inside the door and said, "ohhhh what time do you want me"?, he gave her his famous smile and said, "how about around 6"?, she said, "I'll be there with bells on". He winked and said, "ohhhhh and clothes are optional", she laughed and said, "sounds like we're in for an interesting evening doesn't it", he grinned and said, "that it does sweetness" as he turned and started walking back toward home.

She closed her door and said, "what a man", and just as soon as those words left her lips her cell started ringing, she hummed as she picked it up and saw that the ID was flashing, "SAM". She sighed and reluctantly hit talk and said, "hello", Sam said, "hello gorgeous", she said, "what can I do for you Sam"?, he said, "why so cold baby"?, she said, "listen Sam I'm on vacation so I'll talk to you or not when I get back".

Sam said, "hang on honey, what do you mean that you are on vacation, you went without me"?, she said, "yep sure did", he said, "I didn't think that you were getting off for vacation till next week". She said, "well that was the plan but I managed to get away a week earlier", he said, "but why didn't you come to me, I would have been happy to go with you".

She said, "wellllll Sam I did", he was quiet and he said, "you did what"?, I came to your place and let myself in and guess what I saw", he laughed and said, "I have no idea". Penelope said, "I saw you, my fiancee having sex with another woman", he said, "listen she's nothing to me it just happened", she said, "oh really and how does sex with another woman just happen"?, he said, "I I I love you Penelope, I want to marry you not her".

She laughed and said, "well guess what Sam, THE WEDDING'S OFF PERMANENTLY", he said, "you don't mean that, you love me", she said, "I use to love you now if you will excuse me I have to get ready for my date". He said, "what do you mean your date"?, she said, "goodybye Sam, have a nice life" and then she ended the call, she laid her cell down and headed toward her bedroom to get ready for her date with Derek.

Sam tossed his cell on the counter and said, "damn it", he then said, "alright think where was it she was going, think Sam, think", he smiled as he remembered her talking about staying at JJ's beach house. He ran through to his bedroom and threw some clothes in his suitcase and said, "if you think that you can just dismiss me like that you're wrong Penelope" as he headed out the door.

Penelope looked through several outfits before she found the one that she thought would be perfect, she grabbed it and turned the water on, she needed a shower in the worst way, she had sand in places she didn't know was possible. She slid out of her suit and under the stream of hot water and smiled as she washed the bad memories of Sam away.

As she dried off she couldn't help but smile knowing that she had a great night with Derek to look forward to, she needed this, she needed someone to show her some attention, someone that truly meant it and it was obvious that Derek did. Meanwhile a few houses up Derek was working on the finishing touches of their dinner before sliding it into the oven.

He said, "alright that will be ready in about 45 minutes so Derek you need to get ready for your baby girl", he headed toward his closet and grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts and headed to the shower. Penelope stepped out of the bathroom dressed and ready for her night with Derek, she checked herself out one final time in the mirror before grabbing her keys and cell and heading out the door.

Derek came through the house whistling, he headed into the kitchen and pulled the door down on the oven and said, "perfect" as he pulled the bowl out and set it on top of the stove to cool. He looked down at his watch and said, "baby girl should be here any ti" and he smiled as he heard a knock at the door, he walked over and put his hand on the knob and opened the door to see her standing there in a beautiful black strapless dress and sandals.

He stepped aside and said, "come in beautiful, come in", he inwardly growled as she walked by him and headed to the living room, he said, "you look amazing", she said, "thanks you are looking pretty handsome yourself". He said, "are you hungry, I just took the food out of the oven", she said, "something smells amazing", he said, "thank ya that would be mommas secret Chicken Alfredo recipe".

She said, "oohhhhhh I love Chicken Alfredo", he held out his arm and said, "well then princess please allow me to tempt your tastebuds", she looped her arm through his and said, "ohhhh you are tempting so much more than that sugar". He smiled and said "here you go" as he pulled out her seat for her, she kissed his cheek and said, "ever the gentleman".

He said, "would you like some wine", she said, "oh yes please", he poured them both a glass before sitting down across from her at the table, he said, "here's hoping that tonight is the first night of our time together". They tapped glasses and she said, "here's to a night filled with surprises", he winked at her and said, "ohhhh I like the sound of that" as they both took a sip of their wine.

Sam sighed as he looked out the window, he said, "I'm coming Penelope, I'm coming" and he then laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes as the plane started making it's way down the runway.


	5. Chapter 5

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 5

Penelope watched as Derek put the food into her plate, she said, "ohhhhh that looks amazing", he said, "try a bite and tell me what you think", she picked up the fork and slid it into the food and he watched as she put the fork up to her lips. She closed her eyes and said, "ohhhh this is delicious, my compliments to you and your mom".

Derek laughed as he put some in his plate and said, "growing up the only boy in a house filled with women did have its advantages", she nodded her head and said,"I can see that" as she took another bite of food. Derek sat there watching her and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her, she looked up at him and said, "soooo hotstuff how is it that you aren't married yet"?, he sighed and said, "you know my momma asks me that all the time".

He leaned in and said, "she's wanting grandbabies ya know", she said, "and with you as the daddy they will be adorable", he put his hand on hers and said, "and what about you, do you want kids"?, she took a sip of her wine and said, "oh yes, I love babies and I would love a house filled with them". He said, "I can only imagine how beautiful they will be".

She winked at him and said, "could you imagine the genetically perfect offspring we would have"?, he licked his lips and said, "they would be heart breakers that's for sure". They sat laughing and talking for the next several minutes, when they were finished he held out his hand and said, "would you care to dance"?, she put her hand in his and said, "I'd love to thank you".

He helped her up and over to the center of the room, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and as the words to the next song started playing they both sighed happily as they started swaying back and forth. Penelope rested her head on his chest as the words, "unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again", she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in his loving arms.

Derek couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the angel in his arms, he knew that without a doubt he was the luckiest man in the world because she was there with him and not with that loser Sam. Penelope looked up and smiled as Derek cupped the side of her face, she felt her heart racing as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

The kisses started out soft and gentle at first but that quickly changed when she thrust her tongue inside his mouth, hands started roaming all over each others bodies as they continued dancing. Penelope had never felt this way before, she felt so alive and so so wanted as she felt Dereks hands sliding down her back, they reluctantly pulled apart and he said, "you are so sexy Penelope".

She took a deep breath and said, "so are you Derek, you are the sexiest man I've ever seen", he smiled and said, "I know this is happening so fast but I want you baby girl, I want you so much". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "and I want you to Derek, I've never felt this way before, when I'm with you I feel so alive and so and so".

He said, "and so what"?, she said, "wanted and loved", he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and said, "you are goddess, you are", she then quickly claimed his lips with hers. As Derek kissed her he knew that there was no doubt that he was falling for her, he had always heard of love at first sight and until he met his baby girl he doubted it but not anymore, he knew that they were meant to be together, Sam or no Sam.

When they pulled apart he said, "maybe we should slow things down, I know that you just went through a bad break up and I don't want you to rush into anything that you aren't ready for". She took his hands in hers and said, "I don't want to slow down, I need to now what it's like", he said, "you need to know what what's like gorgeous"?, she said, "I need to know what it feels like to come first in someones life, for someone to want to be with me for me not because they feel that they have to be".

He smiled as he touched her cheek and said, "ohhh I want to be with you because of you, you Penelope Garcia are an amazing woman and this Sam was an idiot for ever cheating on you and losing you". She leaned in and kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she whispered, "make love to me Derek", he took her hand in his and smiled as they headed down the hall toward his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter contains sexual content

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 6

Derek pushed his door open and Penelope smiled as they stepped inside, he walked them to the center of the room and pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers. He ever so slowly slid her dress down over her perfect body and growled in appreciation as it hit the floor, he kissed his way from her lips down to the valley between her breasts.

She threw her head back and moaned his name, he grinned a second before taking her erect nipple into his mouth, the feeling of his lips wrapped around her nipple made her gasp in pleasure. He then kissed is way over to the other breast to pay it the same attention, Penelope tugged at his shirt and when she finally managed to get of over his head she tossed it on the floor.

He smiled at her and said, "you are so beautiful and this body, this body is perfection", she ran her finger up his chest and said, "you are the one that is pure and I mean pure perfection". She leaned in and brushed her lips gently against his as she slid his shorts and boxers down over his hips, she smiled as she glanced down at the magnificent man standing naked in front of her.

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "see anything that you like"?, she licked her lips and said, "I like everything handsome, I like everything", he winked at her as his fingers found their way to the waist of her panties. He said, "are you sure about this because if you want me to stop I will", she shook her head and said, "I don't want you to stop".

He backed them up toward the bed and then he took a deep breath as he watched her lay down on the bed pulling him with her, he hovered over her for few seconds and smiled. He then wasted no time climbing in between her creamy thighs, she watches as he reached into his pocket and pulled a condom out of his wallet, he ripped it open and slide it on his very erect penis.

Penelope wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer, he lined himself up at her entrance and when he slid inside her she threw back her head and moaned his name over and over as she adjusted to his girth. When he was fully inside her he stilled and waited for her to give him a sign that she was ready and after a few seconds she gave that sign.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to slowly thrust in and out,now Penelope Garcia wasn't a virgin, not by a long shot but Derek was much larger than any of her other lovers and it was obvious that he definitely knew how to satisfy a woman. Derek smiled against her neck as he gently licked and sucked on her perfect skin.

Penelope couldn't believe that she was making love to Derek, she had just met him earlier but they seemed to just click, everything seemed so perfect, he was so sweet to her and he definitley had feelings for her. As he slid in and out of her he still couldn't believe that she walked into his life when she did, he still couldn't believe how perfect she was, she was so beautiful, kind, sweet and loving and she definitley had feelings for him.

Penelope kissed her way from his lips down to the side of his neck and when she started nipping and sucking at his neck she couldn't help but grin as he said, "yesss baby girl, ohhhhh yes". She then raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses and moans of pleasure, she had never felt this way before, so free, she was at least for now the wanted woman she had always wanted to be.

Sam sighed as he looked down at his watch, he said, "don't worry beautiful I'm not giving up on you, on us, no matter what I have to do", he took a deep breath and the glanced out the window and smiled knowing that in a few minutes he would be landing in Hawaii. As he sat there looking out the window he tried to imagine how things were going to go down when he saw her again.

Derek sped up his thrusts as he felt Penelope starting to tighen up around him, she wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life as her entire body started tingling. Penelope met Derek thrust for thrust until they both came with each others names on their lips, Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "that was amazinggggg baby girl".

She kissed his lips gently before he collapsed on the bed beside her, he reached down and removed the condom and tossed it in the garbage can before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, as they laid there trying to come down from their orgasmic high he intertwined their fingers and said, "are you alright"?, she looked up at him and said, "after making love to you I am wayyyyyyyy more than alright" causing them both as laugh as they cuddled together enjoying each others touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 7

Derek smiled and said, "you beautiful lady are amazing", she looked up at him and said, "and you chocolate goodness are perfect", he said, "far from it little lady but you are definitley bringing out another part of me, one that I've never felt before". He leaned over her and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart breathlessly she said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours again and again and again".

Derek rolled her over onto her back and quickly climbed between her creamy thighs and said, "your wish is my command", he hovered over her for a few seconds just to look at her, she was beautiful, so so beautiful and now she was his. As he slid inside her she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name over and over as they once again started making mad passionate love.

As Sam walked through the airport he smiled thinking that he had Penelope right where he wanted her, he walked outside carrying his bags and climbed into one of the waiting cabs. The driver looked over his shoulder and said, "where to buddy"?, Sam said, "I need to go to this address" and handed the driver a piece of paper, he said, "sure thing" as they pulled away from the curb.

Sam couldn't wait to see Penelope again, he hoped that the romance of Hawaii would help him little did he know that Penelope had already moved on with Derek, a fact that he was getting ready to learn and very soon. As they headed toward Penelopes he looked out the window at the beautiful scenery, the water looked so inviting and with the slight breeze coming off the water he couldn't wait to get Penelope and start romancing her.

When they pulled up at the address, he handed the man a huge bill and said, "keep the change", the man smiled and said, "thanks and welcome to Hawaii", he climbed out and grabbed his bags and said, "thanks". After the cab pulled away Sam made his way toward the front door, he put the bag on the porch and raised his hand to knock but when he did the sound of Penelopes moans filled the air.

He followed the sound of the moans to next door, he said, "it can't be, not her, not this soon, she wouldn't", it was then that he heard Penelopes voice, he quickly made his way across the sandy beach to the next house. As he stepped up on the porch he heard Penelope moaning another mans name, he shook his head and said, "ohhhh no you don't"

He tried the knob and found it unlocked and he pushed the door open and stepped inside, he followed the sound of the moans and ended up at the end of the hall, he then pushed the door open and saw Derek and Penelope making love. He stepped into the room and pulled Derek off of her and said, "what do you think you're doing with my fiancee"?, Derek jumped up and said, "if you don't know what we're doing then you've got bigger problems than I thought".

Penelope grabbed her shirt off the floor and threw it on and said, "Sam get out of here", he said, "ohhhhhhh but no, what are you doing Penelope"?, she said, "boy you've got nerve after you cheated on me". He said, "she meant nothing Penelope, you're my girl, my fiancee and soon you'll be my wife", she shook her head and said,  
"no I won't, now I want you out of here".

Derek said, "you heard her, she doesn't want you here", he looked at Derek and said, "you stay out of this", he walked closer to Penelope and wrapped his arm around her and said, "I'm in it as long as she wants me here". He looked at her and said, "come on beautiful, you know that you want me here, you love me Penelope", she blew out a deep breath and said, "GET OUTTTTTTTTTTT".

Sam said, "I'm not going anywhere", Derek said, "listen, baby girl doesn't want you here so you need to leave", Sam shook his head and said, "baby girl, are you out of your mind, you don't know her". Derek smiled and said, "I know what I need to know", he crossed his arms and said, "oh really and what would that be"?, Derek looked down at Penelope and then at Sam and said, "I know she's beautiful, she's sweet, she's single and she wants me not you".

Sam reached out for Penelope and she slapped his hand away and said, "Sam leave me alone", he said, "I can't do that Penelope, you're mine, you belong to me", she laughed and said, "I don't belong to you, I never have and I never will". He touched her face and said, "you've been mine since that first time we made love and you will always be mine".

Derek said, "listen she's asked you several times to leave so get out or else", Sam raised his eyebrow and said, "or else what"?, he said, "or else I'll throw you out of here on your head". Sam said, "I'd like to see you try it", Derek said, "alright" and threw a punch that sent Sam sailing out into the hall, Penelope screamed as Derek followed Sam out into the hall and continued showing him the err of his ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 8

Derek punched Sam over and over in the face and stomach as he kept trying to get him to leave, Sam looked up at Penelope and said, "I'll never give up on us", Penelope said, "please stop Derek". Derek stopped and stood up and said, "get out Sam, don't make me call the cops because I will", he stood up and dusted himself off and said,  
"you haven't seen or heard the last of me".

Penelope watched as he walked over and stood in front of her and said, "I love you, sleeping with her was a mistake, a stupid, stupid mistake", she took a deep breath and said, "you cheating on me was the best thing you could have done, thank you". Sam opened his mouth to speak when she put her arm around Dereks waist and kissed him on the lips.

Derek said, "she's made her choice and it ain't you", Sam said, "she will Derek, she will", he turned around and then walked toward the door, Derek followed him to the door and said, "if you ever come back here or come in contact with Penelope I will have you arrested". Sam said, "it's easy to get between those legs but it's hard to keep interest after you get there", he smirked and then stepped off the porch and headed back to Penelopes to get his luggage.

Derek slammed the door shut and turned around and said, "that piece of crap", she shook her head and said, "I should go", he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and held her close and said, "please don't go, please stay with me". She looked up at him and said, "are you sure"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I'm positive".

He intertwined their fingers and led her over to the couch, they sat down and he said, "I'm so sorry that happened", she said, "I should be telling you that, I'm really sor", Derek put his finger over her lips and said, "you didn't do anything wrong sweetness, this is all on him, the idiot". She sighed happily and laid her head down on his chest.

He ran his finger around her knee and said, "you Penelope Garcia are an amazing lady and I can't wait to spend more time with you", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "and you Derek Morgan are my chocolate adonis, my chocolate chip, my choco" and he stopped her rambling by crashing his lips against hers. When they pulled apart she said, "I want you so bad right now".

He stood up and held out his hand and said, "not as bad as I want you", she slid her hand in his and helped her up off the couch, he picked her up and carried her bridal style down the hall toward his bedroom. He quickly pulled the shirt off her body and slid his boxers down over his hips before climbing on the bed with is very beautiful baby girl.

Sam took a deep breath as he climbed into the back of the cab, the driver said, "where to"?, he said, "the closest hotel please", the driver nodded his head as they pulled away from the curb. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he couldn't believe that Penelope, his Penelope had just cheated on him, trueeeeee she gave him the ring back but she would always be his.

The cab stopped, he reached into his wallet and pulled out a bill and said, "thanks", the driver said, "have a good stay sir", he smiled and said, "I intend to get everything I've ever wanted" before climbing out of the cab and making his way toward the front door. He walked over to the desk and said, "I need a room please",  
the woman behind the desk said, "how long would you like to stay sir"?, he said, "not sure yet but at least 2 weeks".

The woman smiled and said, "here you go, I have you in room 330", he winked at her and said, "thank you beautiful", she blushed and said, "you are very welcome and I hope you enjoy your stay here". He reached out and touched her hand and said, "ohhh I will, I will", she looked down at the paper and said, "welcome to Hawaii sir,  
please just call down if you need anything".

He grinned and said, "please call me Sam", she said, "Savannah, my name is Savannah and maybe we'll see each other again soon"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "count on it gorgeous, count on it" before he headed over toward the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 9

Derek collapsed beside Penelope on the bed gasping for air, she grinned and said, "you're insatiable", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhhh pretty mama you have no idea". He intertwined their fingers and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "you have noooooo idea", she rolled over onto her side and laid her head on his chest and sighed happily.

Meanwhile back at his hotel Sam is pouring himself a drink when there is a knock at his door, he puts his glass down and walks over to the door, when he opens it he can't help but smile when he sees the sexy Savannah standing in front of him. She leans in and runs her finger down his chest and says, "I hope you don't mind that I stopped by after work".

He stepped aside and said, "not a bit", she walked by him and turned around just in time to see him shutting the door, he grinned at her and said, "I was just going to have a drink would you like one"?, she said, "yeah, sure, I'll have whatever you're having". He walked over to the bar and poured her a drink and handed it to her and said, "here's to a wonderful night".

They tapped glasses and she said, "here, here", after they both took a sip she said, "I just had to see you after I got off work, you intrigued me earlier", he took another sip of his drink and said, "really, how so"?, she walked over and sat down on the couch and crossed her leg. He watched as her dress slid up her thigh before walking over and sitting down beside her.

Savannah said, "you are a sexy sexy man and I thought that maybe we could get to know each other better", he said, "I was thinking the same thing", she said, "ohhhh you were huh"?, he put his drink down on the table and said, "I was thinking that maybeeeee just maybeeee we could help each other", she said, "and how can we do that you are intriguing me again".

Sam laughed and said, "I was hoping that you could help me do something and if you do you will be rewarded", she tapped her finger on her chin and said, "and what would the reward be"?, he slid his finger up and caressed the side of her breast and said, "anything you want and as much as you want". She said, "okayyyyyy, I am definitley listening".

Penelope looked up to see Derek walking back into the bedroom, she sat up and rested her back against the headboard and smiled as he handed her a glass of wine, she took a sip and said, "I can't have to much wine". He said, "and why's that"?, she said, "I get a little tipsy on wine anddddddd am not responsible for my actions at all".

He said, "well in that case I guess it's a good thing that I have several bottles in the fridge isn't it"?, she took a sip and winked at him and said, "it definitley is hotstuff". He sat there looking at her and he said, "I can't believe that a beautiful woman like you is even giving me the time of day", she said, "me, I'm the one that's lucky that a fineeeeee spicmen like yourself is even giving me a second look".

Derek took her drink and said, "I've never met another woman like you before", she said, "is that a good thing"?, he said, "most definitley, you are so confident and I love that". She said, "you are mighty confidant yourself", he said, "when I see something I want I go after it and trust me when I say I want you", she leaned in and kissed his lips passionately.

When they pulled apart she said, "ohhh I do, I do", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I felt an attraction to you the second I met you", she took a deep breath and said, "I felt it to, it was like I was drawn to you", she nodded her head yes in agreement. Derek said, "I have a surprise for you", she said, "ohhhhh what kind of surprise"?, he said, "I have some double chocolate chip cheesecake", earning a smile.

He said, "I'll be right back" and she watched as he walked through the house in nothing but his boxers, as she watched him walk out of the room she couldn't help but feel her heart racing. She reached and got her glass of wine and said, "you are really something else hotstuff and I want to enjoy every minute that we're together,  
she smiled and said, "every minute".

Savannah looked at Sam and said, "let me get this straight, if I help you then you will pay me with money and whatever else I want"?, he leaned in and started kissing the side of her neck and said, "exactly". She said, "hmmmmm that sounds very interesting, I like a challenge", Sam said, "and I could start paying you right now if you like"?, she said, "just how did you intend to pay me"?, he stood up and held out his hand and said, "I'm going to spend the night making mad passionate love to you".

She slid her hand in his and said, "lead the way", he grinned as he led her over to the bed, he kept his promise of payment, he kept a smile on her face allllllll night long.


	10. Chapter 10

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 10

The next morning Sam woke up with Savannah drapped all over him, he smiled knowing that the first part of his plan is a go, he kissed the top of her head and said, "wakey wakey beautiful it's time to get our plan in motion". She opened her eyes and said, "I have to admit one thing", he said, "and what would that be"?, she took a deep breath as she strethced and said, "you do know how to please a woman".

He kissed her lips and said, "and you can have that anytime that you want", she said, "let me get this straight, if I help you win back your ex you will keep me as happy as I am right now"?, he winked at her and said, "most definitley". She threw back the covers and said, "what are we waiting on let's get this show on the road then".

Penelope opened her eyes and smiled as she felt Derek snuggle closer to her, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "morning goddess", she looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". He rolled her over onto her back and said, "you already have goregous", she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as she claimed his lips with his.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "how do you feel"?, she grinned and said, "pleasantly sore", he slid his hand down her body and said, "well you know what they say don't ya"?, she looked at him and said, "what do they say"?, he hovered over her and said, "what put the soreness in will take it out", she said, "we'll just have to see about that won't we" as she pulled him on top of her and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

Sam was dressed when Savanah walked out of the bathroom, he said, "are you sure that you know what to do"?, she said, "I do, I'm positive", Sam ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "I'd say that they are still together this morning soooooo we'll have to kind of, well we'll have to", Savannah said, "stalk him"?, Sam nodded his head and said, "yeah but don't be to obvious because we have to make sure that they don't figure out anything until it's to late".

Savannah leaned in and kissed Sams lips and said, "I want another installment", he laughed and said, "how about tonight, we can meet up here", she said, "I love the way you think Sam". He took a deep breath and said, "I'll see you tonight butttttt if something happens and you aren't able to make it send me a text letting me know that our plan is working".

She nodded her head and said, "I will", she then turned around and walked out of the door, once she stepped out into the hall he grinned and said, "see ya soon", she looked over her shoulder and said, "that you will" before she walked toward the elevator. Sam closed the door and sighed happily as he leaned against the door, he blew out a deep breath and said, "soon Penelope, soon".

Penelope collapsed on Dereks chest and said, "you're wearing me out", Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently and said, "it's like I can't get enough of you". She said, "and I can't get enough of you buttttttt this all knowing oracle needs food", he smiled up at her and said, "how about I go out and get us some breakfast and then we can have some dessert".

She laughed and said, "you are insatiable", he said, "that I am butttttttt", she straddled his waist again and said, "you're like chocolate candy", he caressed her cheek and said, "am I your favorite"?, she nodded her head and said, "you are the only chocolate I'll ever need". Derek grinned as he rolled her over onto her back and hovered over her.

She said, "there is nothing I want more than to stay here in bed with you", he said, "I know, I want that to buttttttt food first and then dessert", he then climbed off the bed and wiggled his eyebrows as he put his shorts and shoes on. He walked to the door and said, "I'll just be a few minutes", she sighed happily and laughed as he walked out the door.

Penelope laid there with a huge smile on her face as memories of her amazing night with Derek filled her mind, she knew one thing and that was that she was more than ready to move on from Sam with Derek. Meanwhile up the beach at the diner Derek pays for their food and turns around and heads out of the diner when somebody bumps into him.

He looks down and says, "I'm so sorry, are you alright"?, she looked up and said, "Savannah, my name is Savanna", Derek grinned as he shook her hand and said, "Morgan,  
Derek Morgan" causing her to grin as the plan fell into place.


	11. Chapter 11

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 11

Derek said, "I'm sorry Savannah I didn't mean to knock into you like that", she grinned up at him and said, "you're fine Derek", he tried to step around her and she said, "I was just coming in here to see if I could get somebody to help me". Derek said, "help you, what's wrong"?, she said, "my car won't start", he said, "I can take a look at it for you".

She said, "I don't want to bother you, it looks like you have somebody waiting already", he said, "don't worry it won't take long", she said, "are you sure"?, he took a deep breath and said, "positive". She then turned around and smiled as they headed out toward her car, Derek handed Savananh the bag containing his food before he raised the hood.

He looked up and said, "what happened"?, she said, "I was heading up the beach toward my house and it just died on me", he said, "have you been having problems with it before"?, she said, "I had a little trouble starting it so I could head to work this morning but nothing before that". He tinkered around with a few things and said, "try it now".

She walked over and put the key in the ignition and sighed as she hoped it wouldn't start, after a few tries she said, "nope, nothing", he said, "I just live up the beach a little, how far up the beach do you live"?, she said, "see that white fence right up there"?, he said, "yeah". She said, "that's where I live", he said, "I just live a little further than that so how about I walk you home"?, she said, "that would be very nice of you".

She handed him his food as they started heading back toward her house, as they headed up the sand they started talking and she was surprised to see that Derek was actually a very nice man, nothing like what Sam had described. A few minutes into the walk she said, "so Derek are you married"?, he said, "no but I am dating this amazing woman".

Savannah said, "that's great", he said, "what about you, are you married"?, she said, "sadly no but I have just started in a relationship", he said, "that's great news". She nodded her head and said, "so do you live here"?, he said, "uhhh no, I'm here on vacation", she said, "where are you from"?, they then spent a few minutes just laughing and talking about where they were originally from.

Derek looked at her and said, "so how long have you lived here"?, she said, "about 2 years", he said, "this place is amazing", she said, "yeah it's a wonderful place to live". The closer they got to her house the more attracted she was finding herself to him, she reached out and touched his arm and said, "how long are you and your girlfriend staying"?, he said, "at least 2 weeks, maybe longer", she nodded her head and smiled as they headed up the walk toward her house.

Penelope sighed as she threw the sheet back and stood up, she slipped his shirt on and headed through the house, she looked at the clock on the wall and said, "what's taking you so long hotstuff" as she made her way out onto the front porch. She sat down in the swing and sighed wondering how much longer it was going to take her man to get back.

Savannah glanced up and saw Penelope sitting on the porch, she inwardly smiled as she said, "this is me", he stopped and said, "have a good night Savannah and it was nice to meet you". She smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek and said, "thank you for walking me home", he smiled and said, "any time", he then turned around and started to leave but she put her hand on his arm to get his attention.

Penelope stood up and instantly saw Derek, she smiled and said, "there you are", she walked across the porch and saw that Derek was talking to a woman, she shook it off thinking she must be somebody that he knows. She started to head inside to wait on her hotstuff and their dinner when she saw the woman pull her man into her arms and lean in and kiss him.

She stood there watching for a few seconds before saying, "get your things and go home Garcie", she headed back inside before she saw Derek push Savannah away, he said, "Savannah you are a nice woman but I have a girlfriend, one that I care a lot about". She held up her hand and said, "I'm so sorry I don't know what got into me".

He said, "it's okay but I've really got to go", she stepped inside the house and smiled as she watched Derek heading up the beach, she pulled out her cell and sent a text to Sam that simply said, "PLAN WORKING, SEE YA SOON LOVER". Derek walked into his house with a smile on his face and he said, "baby girl, sorry it took me so long but" and when he stepped into the room he saw that Penelope wasn't there".

He walked into the room and said, "Penelope, baby are you here"?, after not getting a response he shook his head and walked toward the door, he looked off the porch and saw lights on at her place so he grabbed the food and headed up the beach. Penelope was wiping the tears away that were streaming down her face as she heard a knock on her door.

She ignored it, or she tried to, Derek kept knocking and saying, "baby please let me in", she walked to the door and said, "not tonight Derek, I, I, I just can't",  
he said, "please let me in". She said, "I saw you Derek, I saw you kissing that, that woman", he said, "if you'll let me in I can explain everything, she said, "not tonight, I'm exhausted, maybe we can talk tomorrow'.

Derek said, "don't do this baby, please let me in, I can explain that it wasn't what it looked like", she jerked the door open and said, "not what it looked like, well let me tell you what it looked like". He opened his mouth and she said, "no Derek, you listen to me, I just ended a relationship because of cheating", he shook his head and said, "I didn't do anything".

She said, "I saw you kissing that woman", Derek said, "Savannah kissed me", she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "ohhhhh Savannah huh"?, he stepped inside anmd said, "please just listen to me". She said, "I don't want to listen to you, I want you to go home and leav" he put the food down and pulled her into his arms and passionately kissed her lips, thus ending any arguing that was going on.


	12. Chapter 12

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 12

The next morning Penelope woke up and sighed as she felt Dereks arms wrapped around her, she sighed as she relaxed in his embrace, it wasn't long before memories of their talk the night before started creeping into her mind. She looked over her shoulder at the peacefully sleeping man, she smiled knowing that lastnight they had overcome a major hurdle.

Flashback:When they pulled apart she said, "what are you doing"?, Derek said, "showing you that you are the only woman I want, I don't want Savannah, I want you and only you baby girl". She pulled away and said, "you wanted to talk, so talk", he said, "I picked up our food and turned around and headed out of the diner and that's when I ran into Savannah, literally".

She looked at him and said, "alright, I'm listening", he said, "she was having trouble with her car so I tried to fix it for her and when I couldn't I agreed to walk her home". Penelope stood there listening as he said, "she just lived a few houses away from me so I didn't think it was a big deal", Derek said, "we talked and got to know each other while we headed home".

Penelope said, "that doesn't explain the kiss Derek, I saw you kissing", Derek said, "you saw her kissing me, I didn't kiss her back, I pushed her away", Penelope said, "I I I didn't see that". Derek said, "I also told her that I had a girlfriend and I left", she weakly smiled and said, "so you didn't"?, Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I didn't, I left to get back to you, you Penelope Garcia are my woman and I don't want what she did to end that, I won't let it".

Derek wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "I want you sweetness, you and only you, she is the farthest thing from my mind", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I'm so sorry, I feel like a fool for doubting you". He kissed her lips and said, "you just ended a relationship because he cheated on you so I don't blame you for anything".

She smiled and said, "you don't"?, he shook his head and said, "I don't butttttt", she said, "but what"?, he said, "can we start this part over, I want to show you how much you mean to me"?, she took him by the hand and said, "let me show you how much you mean to me". Derek grinned as they intertwined fingers and she led him toward her room. End of flashback

She slowly and gently slid out of his grasp and got out of the bed, she grabbed her clothes and headed through her house, she wanted to believe Derek, she wanted to believe that he wasn't cheating on her. She made a pot of coffee and after pouring herself a cup she headed outside to the patio, she sat down and reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell.

Penelope sighed as she sent a text, right now she needed to hear the voice of reason, of her best friend but she was currently across country from her, she looked down at her watch and suddenly remembered the time difference. She took a few sips of her coffee before her phone started ringing, she smiled as she saw "JJ" flashing on the ID.

She took a deep breath and said, "Jayje", JJ said, "Garcie what's wrong"?, she said, "I'm sorry, I texted so early, I forgot about the time difference", JJ said, "it's fine, now tell me what's wrong". Penelope sat back in her seat and brought her legs up to her stomach as she started telling her best friend everything that had been happening to her.

A few minutes JJ said, "ohhhh honey, I'm so sorry", Penelope took a sip of coffee and said, "Jayje he's so amazing and I want to believe him, I do", JJ said, "I know Garcie, I know but right now you're afraid and that's understandable". Penelope heard Reid talking in the background and then she heard JJ saying, "that's a great idea Spence".

Penelope said, "what's a great idea"?, JJ said, "we'll be there as soon as we can", she said, "really"?, JJ said, "of course and we'll be bringing your Godson with us". Penelope grinned and said, "awwwww I can't wait to see you guys", JJ said, "and we can't wait to see you Garcie, we've missed you so much", JJ said, "I'll get off here and get packed and we'll be there soon".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "be careful and I'll see you soon", after the call ended she felt her heart race as she heard the sexy voice of Derek saying,  
"who will you be seeing soon baby girl"?, she looked around to see the man that was quickly stealing her heart standing in the doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 13

She smiled up at him and said, "uhhh my friend JJ and her husband are coming", he said, "that's great, I can't wait to meet them", she took a deep breath and said, "the coffee is ready if you want a cup". He sat down across from her and put his hands on her knees and said, "I think that we need to talk", she took a sip of her coffee and said, "talk, what about"?, he said, "about what happened lastnight".

Penelope said, "can we do this later"?, he said, "baby listen to me, I swear to you that nothing happened, she kissed me and I pushed her away, you are my girl, you and only you". She weakly smiled and said, "I'm just so raw right now, Sam was suppose to love me and never want to hurt me", Derek said, "sweetness, I'm not Sam and I would never ever intentionally hurt you, please tell me that you believe that".

She looked down at her feet and whispered, "I do", he stood up and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I'm gonna go get me a cup of coffee and then how about we go out for some breakfast"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds good hotstuff, this girl here is starving". He grinned as he walked into the house, when she was sure he was gone she laid her head down on her knees and hoped that she could trust her instincts.

As she sat there waiting on Derek to come back out she remembered how she felt when she walked in on Sam having sex with another woman, she then remembered how it felt when she saw Savannah kissing Derek. She shook those memories out of her head when Derek said, "so what were you thinking for breakfast"?, she said, "hmmmmm, why don't you just surprise me".

He said, "surprise is my middle name goddess", she laughed and stood up and said, "while you finish your coffee I'm going to go get dressed", she then started to walk by him and he gently grabbed her by the wrist. She looked down into his eyes and he said, "I'm falling for you baby girl, you're so different from the other women I have ever met".

She stood there listening as he said, "I would never do anything to mess up what's happening between us, please, please believe that", she could practically see his heart in his eyes. She took his face in her hands and leaned in and kissed him, the kiss started out soft and gentle but quickly turned passionate and when they pulled apart she said, "I believe you handsome".

He pulled her down into his lap and said, "you're special to me, you treat me so good and I try to tr", she put her finger over his lips and said, "you treat me just fine, you treat me like no other man has ever treated me before". His hand slid up her thigh and he said, "I can't imagine anybody cheating on you, the thoughts of you being hurt, it just kills me".

She caressed his cheek and said, "I'm fine sugar shack, I promise, now let me go get dressed so you can take your goddess out for breakfast", he winked at her and he said, "anything for you momma, anything". He looked over his shoulder and watched as she disappeared into the house, he then took a sip of coffee and wondered what was going through Savannahs mind when she kissed him lastnight.

He played back the few minutes they were together and he remembered telling her that he had a girlfriend that she had a boyfriend, he sighed wondering if she was trying to do something to split him and his baby girl up. He took a sip of coffee and said, "that's silly, why would so do something like that, I don't know her and neither does baby girl".

He was pulled back to reality when Penelope said, "I'm ready", he turned around and saw his woman standing there in a peach colored sundress, he stood up and walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "you sure are and might I say you look gorgeous"?, she winked at him and said, "a woman never tires of hearing how beautiful she looks".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "let's go then baby girl, I think we worked up quite an appetite lastnight", she laughed and said, "that we did my chocolate adonis, that we did". As they walked off the porch and headed toward up the beach she sighed happily hoping that she was right to belive her hotstuff, hoping that she wouldn't once again be used as a fool.

Meanwhile at Sams hotel room he collapses beside Savannah on the bed and says, "now that's the way to start the day", she grinned as she rolled over and laid her head on his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back and said, "so you're sure that Penelope saw the two of you kissing"?, she looked up at him and said, "I'm positive about that and she went back inside before she saw him push me away".

Sam rolled her back over onto her back and said, "well that is great news", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "sooooo I'm off today", he climbed between her legs and said, "well then how about we spend some quality time here before we put the next part of our plan into action"? she wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled as he once again thrust himself inside her.


	14. Chapter 14

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 14

Penelope looked up from her menu when she heard Derek say, "baby girl are you sure that you're alright"?, she said, "I'm sure coco puff", he said, "I've been sitting here calling your name for a few minutes and it was like you were in another world". She closed her menu and laid it back down on the table and said, "I'm just thinking Derek, that's all".

He took a sip of his coffee and said, "thinking, thinking about what"?, she said, "I've been through a lot over the past few days and it's all just starting to catch up with me". He reached over and took her by the hand and said, "please tell me that you aren't doubting me", she shook her head and said, "I don't want to Derek but after everything that's happened I don't know what to do".

Derek said, "I would never do anything to purposely hurt you, I know that Sam hurt you but trust me baby I'm not Sam", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "I told you everything that happened, before yesterday I had never seen Savannah before and don't care if I never see her again". She opened her mouth to speak and the waitress walked over and said, "are you ready to order"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yes, I'll have number 4 with the fresh fruit and another coffee please".

Derek looked up at the waitress and said, "I'll have number 1 with the hash browns please and another coffee", she grinned and said, "thank you" before turning around and walking back into the kitchen. Penelope said, "I don't doubt that you care about me Derek it's just", he put his finger over her lips and said, "it's just what sweetness, do you think that I would hurt you like Sam did"?, she shook her head and said, "not purposely, no".

He looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "tell me what I can do to make this better", she said, "just give me some time", he said, "so you're leaving me"?, she said,  
"no, oh no handsome, I'm not going anywhere, I want to be with you, I want that more than anything". He said, "are you sure because I don't want to try to pressure you into something that you don't want or aren't ready for".

Penelope said, "I made love to you lastnight Derek and it was with everything that I had inside me", he smiled at her as she said, "I want to see where we can go in this relationship". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I want that to, I want us, more than you're ever gonna know", she winked at him and they pulled apart when the waitress put their food on the table in front of them.

Savannah collapsed on Sams chest and said, "that was amazing", he kissed the top of her head and said, "you'll not hear me complain", she looked up at him and said,  
"so what's the next part of our plan"?, he said, "I'd say by now that she's called JJ and she should be on her way here". Savannah said, "JJ, who's that"?, Sam said,  
"that is Penelopes best friend so we'll have to step things up before her and her husband get here".

They both laid there as Sam said, "we need to get Penelope to doubt Derek, so we're going to have to get the two of you together again and let her see you kissing Derek again". She said, "are you sure that's a good idea, the last kiss didn't work"?, Sam said, "she's having doubts, believe me, now all we need to do is give her more reason to doubt him".

She threw the covers back and jumped up and said, "I'd better get changed if I'm going manhunting today", Sam laid there watching as the naked Savannah got up and grabbed her clothes and headed toward the bathroom. When she came out a few minutes later she was fully dressed and ready for the day, she leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips and said, "wish me luck lover".

He ran his fingers through her hair and said, "good luck", as she walked across the room Sam said, "how about we get together later for another payment"?, she looked over her shoulder and said, "sounds good, I'll see ya later" and then she turned and walked out of the room. Sam then put his hands up under his head and grinned as thoughts of his interlude with Savannah filled his mind again.

Savannah was walking up the beach toward her house when she saw Derek and Penelope sitting in the diner eating, she bit down on her bottom lip as she walked inside and stood where she could see them but they couldn't see her. She watched and waited for Derek to get up and go to the bathroom, once she was sure he was alone she walked into the bathroom and jumped up on the counter.

He walked out of the stall and said, "Savannah what are you doing here"?, she started unbuttoning her shirt and said, "come on Derek you know what I'm doing here, we belong together". He tried to push past her but she jumped down off the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to lose his balance and they both hit the floor.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I better use the little girls room before we head out", she got up and headed toward the back of the diner toward the bathrooms and once she got to the doors she heard moans coming from the bathroom. She pushed the bathroom door open and her heart fell as she saw Savannah straddling Dereks waist, she gasped causing them both to look up.

Savannah said, "ooops looks like we've been caught lover", Derek pushed her away and said, "baby girl listen to me", she held up her hands and said, "not this time Derek". He said, "you have to believe me, this isn't what it looks like", she laughed and said, "well it looks like you and Savannah were rolling on the floor getting ready to have sex".

Savannah grinned and said, "now that you have the picture can you please leave us alone"?, she said, "I'd love to", Derek said, "sweetness wait", she said, "don't you dare call me that, not after what I just saw". Penelope then ran out of the bathroom with Derek right on her heels, Savannah pulled out her cell and sent Sam a text that said, "part 2 a success" causing a smile to cover Sams face as he thought of more ways to cause trouble for the couple.


	15. Chapter 15

Mentions of sex

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 15

Derek quickly paid the bill and ran after Penelope, he didn't have any trouble catching her and soon they were standing face to face, he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "please listen to me, it wasn't what you think". She pushed his hands off her and said, "get away from me, leave me alone", he said, "no can do goddess, no can do".

Penelope said, "I can't be with you right now Derek, don't you understand"?, he said, "if I leave you alone now you will never talk to me again and I can't live without you in my life". She laughed and said, "it didn't look like you were having much problems finding somebody to be with", he said, "please just give me a few minutes and I'll make you understand that I'm telling the truth".

She shook her head and said, "noooooooooo" and pushed by him, he quickly fell in line behind her and started spilling his heart, he said, "I came out of the stall and there she sat on the sink". Penelope wasn't stopping so he ran to keep up with her, he said, "I started around her and she jumped off the sink and jumped up on me and wrapped her legs around my waist".

Penelope looked at him and said, "yeah I saw that part", he said, "when she jumped up on me I lost my balance and we both fell on the ground and that's when you came in". Penelope said, "she had her shirt off Derek and she was straddling your waist, that didn't look so innocent to me", he put her hands in his and said, "I'm telling you the truth, nothing happened, nothing".

Penelope said, "you have a huge hickey on your neck Derek and I sure didn't put it there", he touched his neck and said, "I didn't know baby, please you've got to believe me". She pulled away from him and said, "that's where you're wrong, I don't have to believe you", he then watched as she started walking away, he just shook his head and once again took off after her.

Savannah raised her hand and knocked on Sams door, he walked over and opened the door and said, "did anybody see you coming in here"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, nobody". He stepped aside and grinned as she glided by him, he shut the door and turned around and said, "details, I want all the dirty details", she grinned and said, "and I want some payment".

He picked her up and tossed her up on his shoulder and slapped her on the butt, she squealed and he said, "we'll do both at the same time", he tossed her down on the bed and said, "now give me details". He started undressing and she pulled her shirt off and tossed it on the floor as she said, "it worked perfectly, I waited for him to go into the bathroom and then when I was sure that he was alone I went inside".

Sam climbed onto the bed and ran his hand up her thigh as she said, "when he came out of the stall I was sitting on the sink, when he tried to go around me I jumped down and on him and when I wrapped my legs around his waist he lost his balance and we both fell on the floor". Sam said, "how did you even know where they were"?, she said, "that was an accident, I was strolling by the diner when I saw them sitting at the table".

She threw her head back as he ripped her panties off and tossed them over his shoulder, he said, "continue, I want more", she said, "I didn't waste any time, I started kissing and sucking on his neck and might I say that he's got a hugeeeee hickey on his neck". Sam pulled her legs apart and quickly climbed between them as she said,  
"and it was then that Penelope came through the door".

He looked at her and said, "how did she look, did she look pitiful"?, Savannah wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer and said, "she was so so pitiful, she was crying and tears were streaming down her face". Sam said, "and what was the last thing you saw"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I saw Derek running after her like a little puppy".

Sam said, "you did good beautiful" as he thrust himself inside her, thus, earning moans of pleasure from the woman squirming under him


	16. Chapter 16

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 16

Derek tried to talk to Penelope all the way back to her place but she wouldn't listen, she just looked straight ahead and quickly made her way up the beach, once she stepped into the house she tried to shut the door but Derek stopped it with his foot. She turned around and said, "no Derek, get out", he said, "not until you listen to me".

She threw her arms up and said, "I just caught you and Savannah, a woman you swear to me that you just met yesterday, I caught you two getting ready to have sex in the bathroom, in the bathroom Derek". He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I told you that", she said, "I know, I know, it isn't what it seems", he said, "I would never hurt you that way, never".

Penelope reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "I wanted to believe you, I truly do but after what I just saw how do you expect me to believe it Derek"?, he led her to the couch and said, "I've never felt this way baby girl, I am soooooooo attracted to you", she laughed and pulled away from him and said, "you could have fooled me".

He said, "please listen to me", she crossed her legs and said, "alright, talk", he said, "I know that you haven't forgotten lastnight or this morning", she blushed and said, "no I haven't forgotten". Derek said, "I made love to you like I've never made love to another woman, our connection was so perfect, so pure", she took a deep breath and said, "I want to believe you Derek".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "then please do, I would never hu", she said, "are you through, I've listened to you, now can you please go"?, he shook his head and said, "I just can't go, I just can't". She blew out a deep breath and said, "Derek I don't want you here, not now", he said, "but baby", she said, "please go, I just need some time to think".

He opened his mouth and she said, "please, please go", he took her hands in his and said, "I'll go as long as you promise me that you won't give up on me, that you won't give up on us". She looked up at him and said, "I promise I won't give up but I need time to think, can you please give me that"?, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately.

At first she didn't respond but when he deepened the kiss she responded by moaning against his lips, he slid his hands down her body and rested them under her butt,  
he picked her up and started carrying her to the bedroom. She pulled away and said, "I can't, we can't", he said, "why can't we"?, she squirmed in his arms and said, "I think you know why".

Derek said, "I'm falling in love with you", she said, "Derek I can't do this, not right now", he said, "but you want me, I can feel it", she said, "of course I want you Derek, I've wanted you since the first minute I met you". He smiled and said, "well then please don't throw us away, please let me stay and show you how much you mean to me".

Her restraint was failing and she said, "you better go", he said, "if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me right now, then I'll leave you alone". She looked at him and said, "I I I", Derek said, "you can't do it can you, you can't say that you don't want me because you do", she said, "I've never tried to tell you that I don't want you Derek, what I'm trying to make you understand is that I don't know if right now I can trust you or myself".

She looked at him and said, "please put me down", he shook his head and said, "you feel so perfect in my arms, that's where you belong", she said, "Derek I" and before she could say anything else he crashed his lips against hers. His hands slowly slid up under her shirt as he pulled it over her head, she said, "Derek", he looked into her eyes and said, "do you really want me to leave"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "yes" but she shook her head no.

Derek laughed as he put her down on the floor just long enough to remove her panties and shorts, he then laid her down on the bed and she laid there watching as he quickly shed his clothes and joined her on the bed. He kissed his way up her body to her lips and just as he was getting ready to climb between her creamy thighs they both pull away when they hear, "Garcie it's us".


	17. Chapter 17

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 17

Penelope looked into Dereks eyes and said, "that's JJ and Reid", he said, "maybe if we're quiet they'll think we aren't here", she slid out from under him and said,  
"maybe them showing up now is telling us that", he said, "don't go there, we are meant to be together". JJ knocked again and said, "Garcieeeee we're coming in" and they heard the door open.

Derek and Penelope jumped up and threw their clothes on and headed through the house, when Penelope saw JJ she threw her arms open and said, "Jayjeeeeeee it's so good to see you". Reid smiled and said, "and what about me and your Godson"?, she squealed and said, "Henryyyyyyy", he practically jumped into her arms as Reid shook his head and said, "last again I see".

Penelope wrapped her arm around him and said, "you will never be last my little genius", he laughed as he kissed her cheek, she looked at the little family and said,  
"Jayje, Reid, Henry this is Derek, Derek this is JJ, Reid and Henry". He smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you", JJ said, "it's uhhh nice to meet you to", Derek laughed and said, "I know that right now you don't think much of me but if you will please just listen I'll make you see that I would never ever do anything to hurt baby girl".

Reid looked at Derek and said, "why don't you, me and Henry go out to the beach and talk so that Garcia and Jayje can have some girl talk"?, he nodded his head and said, "sounds good". Reid kissed JJ on the lips and said, "we'll be outside", she winked at him as they watched the trio heading out the front door and down the steps toward the sand.

JJ took Penelope by the hand and said, "now spill it", Penelope pulled her legs up to her chest and said, "Jayje I don't know what to do, what to think", she put her hand on her best friends arm and said, "just take your time and tell me what happened". She blew out a deep breath and then tried to come up with a way to start to fill her best friend in on what happened.

Reid looked at Henry and said, "here you go buddy", Henry giggled as Reid handed him a bucket so he could start building a sand castle, Derek and Reid sat down on the sand and Reid looked him in the eyes and said, "so Derek tell me about yourself". Derek took a deep breath and then spent the next few minutes filling Reid in on things with him.

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "ohhhh Garcie", she wiped her eyes and said, "I care about him Jayje I really do but", JJ said, "just take a deep breath and think Garcie". Penelope took a deep breath and blew it out and said, "now what"?, JJ said, "now focus, when did the problems with Derek start"?, she sat there thinking for a few minutes and then said, "everything started when Sam showed up".

Reid listened as Derek told him everything that had happened, he could tell by the look on Dereks face that he was telling the truth and when Derek was finished Reid said, "so all of your problems started when Sam arrived"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "exactly". Reid said, "so you hadn't met Savannah before either, right"?,  
he said, "correct, I was at the diner up the street getting our food and turned around and bam there she was and well you know the rest".

Reid looked at Henry and then at Derek and said, "something isn't right about this", Derek said, "what do you mean"?, Reid said, "well everything was going good with you and Garcia and then suddenly after Sam shows up everything falls apart". Derek said, "soooooo you're thinking that maybe Sam is doing all of this"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "I am".

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "I never liked Sam, he was never good enough for you and him cheating on you proves it even more", Penelope smiled and said, "I have missed you Jayjeeeeeee" as she threw her arms around her friend. Penelope said, "so what do I do, can I trust my heart with Derek"?, JJ said, "I don't know Derek very well but he seems to really care about you and he's trying to make you see that he's telling the truth".

She ran her hand over her head and said, "I don't know if my heart can handle being crushed again", JJ sighed and said, "don't worry, Spence, Henry and I are here now and we'll help you get everything straightened out". Penelope smiled and said, "sounds like a plan", JJ laughed as she stood up and said, "shall we join the boys on the beach"?, she nodded her head and said, "we shall".

Derek looked at Reid and said, "so how do Penelope and JJ know each other"?, Reid said, "JJ moved to California when she was 4 and Penelope was the girl next door and they became fast and best friends". Derek said, "Penelope is an amazing person", Reid said, "that she is, she is one of the best people I've ever known", Derek looked up and saw the girls walking toward them and smiled.

JJ looked at Reid and said, "Penelope and I have been talking and we've figured something out", Reid said, "Derek and I have been talking and I think we've figured something out to". Derek and Penelope looked at the couple as they said in unison, "SAVANNAH AND SAM ARE WORKING TOGETHER" causing Derek to look at Penelope and then at his two new best friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 18

Savannah grinned as she looked down at Sam, he winked at her and said, "are you about ready to put the next part of our plan into motion"?, she sighed happily and said, "I'm ready when you are". He caressed her cheek and said, "do you know what to do"?, she said, "I do, I'm going to show up at Dereks place and be waiting on him in his bed".

Sam kissed her lips passionately and said, "sleeping with him is optional, it's up to you", she ran her hand down his chest and said, "I guess I'll have to play that by ear, just see what happens". He said, "you are a beautiful woman", she said, "thank you and might I say that you are a sexy sexy man"?, he looked down at his watch and said, "as much as I'd love to stay in bed with you we better get the next part of the plan started".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "you're right", she started to get up and he pinned her to the bed and kissed her lips passionately again, they pulled apart a few minutes later gasping for air. He hovered over her and said, "it's time to make them both suffer", she giggled as she climbed off the bed and grabbed her clothes before disappearing into the bathroom.

Penelope looked at JJ and said, "are you sure about this"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "positive", Derek said, "so what are we suppose to do"?, Reid said, "just stay here with Garcia and Henry and we'll go over to your place". Derek and Penelope listened as Reid broke their plan down and explained what they were going to do step by step.

When Savanna walked out of the bathroom she sighed as she pulled her dress down and smoothed it out, Sam walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as his hands traveled up her body, she moaned his name as he cupped her breast in his palm.

He smiled as his lips started sucking on the sensitive part of her neck, she said, "S S Sam we've got to stop before I can't", he twirled her around and said, "this is almost over and then we can". She said, "and then we can what"?, he said, "when this is over and they are both alone then we can talk about being together", she grinned and said, "really, you really want to be with me"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "I do Savannah, I do".

She ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "the sooner we get this part of the plan over the sooner we can talk about another payment", he laughed and said, "that we can gorgeous, that we can". She kissed his lips passionately once again and when they pulled apart she said, "I'll see ya later lover", he licked his lips and said, "sounds like a plan".

Sam stood in the door and watched as Savannah walked toward the elevator, once she stepped inside and the doors closed he stepped back into his room and closed the door and said, "that woman is definitely a keeper". He then looked down at his watch and said, "it won't be long now and then I can do what I really want to do and that is start focusing on being happy again with Savannah".

Savannah couldn't help but smile as she made her way from the hotel, she kept replaying what Sam had said, he had told her that he wanted to be with her when it was all over and she wanted that more and more with each passing second. She knew that it was wrong to do what she was doing but the prize was Sam and she would do whatever it took fair or unfair to get him.

As she got closer and closer to Dereks place she giggled as she saw that the lights were off, she could sneak in and be waiting in bed for him when he came home and considering that him and Penelope were arguing earlier the chances were good that they still were. She saw that his bedroom window was open and she smiled as she slid quietly through it.

She stepped inside and looked and didn't see anybody so she kicked off her shoes and started taking off her clothes, she jumped when the lights came on and a voice said, "welcome to the party Savannah thanks for coming". The look on Savannahs face was priceless as she stood there half naked with a deer caught in the headlights look.


	19. Chapter 19

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 19

Savannah swallowed hard and said, "I I I", Reid raised his hand and said, "please have a seat", she shook her head and leaned down and started to pick up her clothes and JJ said, "no no leave those alone". She said, "I feel exposed here and I don't know you", JJ leaned forward and said, "well please allow me to introduce myself and my husband".

She listened as JJ said, "my name is Jeniffer Reid and this is my husband Spencer Reid, Garcie I mean Penelope is my best friend and has been since we were both little girls". Savannah said, "I think I'll go", Reid put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I don't believe you will", she said, "why are you doing this to me"?, JJ said,  
"we want to ask you the same question".

Derek and Penelope were laughing as they watched movies with Henry, Penelope kissed the top of the little boys head as he snuggled closer to her, as Derek watched the two of them together it was obvious to him that Penelope would be a great mom. She glanced up at him and said, "is something wrong hotstuff"?, he said, "no, not at all".

She put her hand on his arm and said, "what's with that look then"?, he said, "I was just thinking how good you are with Henry", she smiled and said, "he's auntie P's little prince aren't ya Henry"?, he giggled and said, "yepppppppp" as he then buried his head in her side. Derek said, "have you ever thought about having some of your own"?, she sighed and said, "all the time it's just that I don't think that's in the cards for me".

Derek said, "and why wouldn't it be, you are a beautiful, sexy, amazing woman and you would make a great mommy", she said, "awwww thank you sugar I really appreciate that". Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I just call em like I see em gorgeous", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "what do you think is going on next door"?, he said, "I have no idea but I hope their plan is working".

Savannah said, "why am I doing what"?, Reid said, "you never met Derek before yesterday did you"?, she said, "no but wha" and JJ said, "we'll do the talking", she blew out a deep breath as Reid said, "we believe that you are working with Sam to split Derek and Penelope up". She nervously said, "w w who's Sam"?, JJ said, "ohhhh come on Savannah, it's pretty obvious that things started happening after and only after Sam made his appearance known".

She said, "what does that have to do with me"?, Reid said, "that's what we are trying to find out", she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I'm not telling you anything". JJ pulled out her cell and said, "that's alright, you don't have to tell us", she grinned but the grin fell when JJ said, "you can tell the police when they get here".

Savannahs eyes widened and she said, "t t the police, you don't have to call them do you"?, Reid said, "well that depends", Savannah said, "on what"?, JJ said, "on what you tell us". She took a deep breath and said, "I can't tell you anything", Reid said, "ohhhh but you can and you will", she looked up at the couple as they both circled her like she was a prize at a raffle.

JJ said, "do you know Sam"?, she said, "y y yes", Reid said, "when did you meet him"?, she said, "w w when he rented a room where I work", JJ said, "and just what kind of relationship do the two of you have"?, she said, "that's none of your business". Reid said, "how long have you been sleeping with him"?, her mouth flew open and she said, "the first day I met him but what does that have to do with anything"?, JJ said, "that my dear gives you motive to break up Derek and Penelope".

She laughed and said, "and why would I do that"?, Reid said, "he's promised you something, like maybe the two of you can be together if you help him to split Derek and Penelope up". Savannah said, "how did you know that"?, JJ looked at Reid and then at Savannah and said, "so he promised you a life with him if you would help to break my best friends heart"?, she nodded her head yes as she looked down at the floor.

JJ looked at Reid and smiled and he said, "ohhhh I know that look", she said, "that you do", Savannah glanced up as JJ cleared her throat and readied to speak, she said, "you did quite a bit of damage butttt". Savannah said, "but what"?, JJ put her hands on her hips and said, "now this is what you're going to do" and Reid and Savannah listened as JJ filled them in on her plan.


	20. Chapter 20

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 20

Penelope and Derek now stood in the doorway watching as Henry slept, Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "he's adorable", she grinned at him and said, "he's gonna be a heartbreaker for sure". Derek took her by the hand and said, "how about you and I go in the other room and talk"?, she took a deep breath and nodded her head yes as they headed through to the living room.

When they sat down on the couch he said, "Reid told me that you and JJ have been friends since you were little girls", she laughed and said, "yep, we were almost what you call inseperable". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "a friend like that is rare", she nodded her head and said, "that they are but I don't know what I would have done without her growing up, she was always there when I needed her".

Derek said, "I really like them, they seem like amazing people", she said, "ohhhhh they are hotstuff, they are", he reached up and caressed her cheek and said, "you're amazing to". She leaned in and pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she whispered, "Derek I" and he said, "please don't tell me that you've changed your mind about giving me another chance".

She quickly shook her head and said, "no handsome I haven't changed my mind", he blew out a breath and said, "you had me scared for a minute there", she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I'm not the girl that men write songs about, I'm not the girl that sexy men like you cross a crowded room for". He put his finger under her chin and raised it up so that she was looking her in the face.

He felt his heart racing and as he said, "I would write a song about you and I would definitely cross a room, a river, climb a mountain, I'd do anything that it took to show you how much I care about you". She gently kissed his lips and said, "that's so sweet but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts sweetness, no buts at all" as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

They reluctantly pulled apart when Spencer, JJ and Savannah walked into the room, Penelope said, "how did it go"?, Reid smiled and said, "it went as planned", he then motioned for her to sit down. Savannah swallowed hard as she sat down, JJ said, "alright Savannah tell them, tell them what you told us", she looked down at the floor and slowly raised her gaze to the couple sitting on the couch.

Derek said, "tell us what"?, Savannah mumbled something and Penelope said, "what was that, I couldn't hear you", Savannah said, "I HELPED SAM TRY TO SPLIT THE TWO OF YOU UP". Penelope said, "but why would you do that, I don't know you, Derek doesn't know you", she said, "well at first it was all about the amazing sex that we were having but earlier today he told me that if I helped him break the two of you up that we could have a life together".

Derek said, "so you decided to break the two of us up so that you could be happy"?, she blushed and said, "yes", Reid said, "she told us how they planned all of this while they were laying in bed". JJ said, "she's delusional if she thinks that they are going to get away with this", Penelope said, "so now that we know she was in this with Sam, what are we going to do"?, Reid sat down beside her and said, "now this is what we're going to do".

Meanwhile across town about an hour later, Sam is standing and looking out the window at the beautiful scenery, the water looked so inviting and he couldn't wait to get out on the beach. He blew out a breath wondering how things were going with Savannah, he couldn't help but wonder if she had succeeded, he laughed as he imagined the look on Penelopes face when she walked in and caught Derek and Savananh in bed.

He was pulled back to reality when he heard a knock at the door, he walked over and smiled as he saw Savannah standing there, he stepped aside and motioned for her to come in. She walked around him and stepped into the middle of the room, Sam closed the door and then turned to see his partner in crime, he then crossed over to her and pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "how did it go"?, she smiled and said, "it went perfectly, it went just as we planned", he sighed and said, "so they are split up permanently"?, she nodded her head and said, "definitely, the look on her face when she came in and caught me and Derek in bed was priceless".

Sam ran his hand down her arm and said, "and you're positive about this"?, she said, "100%", he kissed her lips passionately one more time before he said, "good, very very good". Savannah said, "now what"?, he walked away from her and over to the door and put his hand on the knob and said, "GET OUT", she said, "w w what"?, he said,  
"you heard me, get out".

She said, "bu bu but"?, he said, "no buts, you did what I needed, now get out", he then opened the door to see 5 happy smiling faces standing in front of him


	21. Chapter 21

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 21

Sam said, "b b baby", Penelope held up her hand as they all walked inside, Savannah grinned as she followed them across the room, Sam said, "what are you guys all doing here, how did you know where I was staying"?, Savannah said, "that would be me that told them". He cleared his throat and said, "and why would you do that to me"?, she said, "revenge".

He said, "revenge for what, you're my girl", she laughed and said, "this coming from the man that told me to get out because he thought that he got what he wanted out of the deal". JJ said, "it takes a special person to do this to somebody they say they love", Sam said, "I loved her, I truly did", Reid said, "yeah you proved that by cheating on her and breaking her heart".

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed the top of her head, Sam blew out a deep breath and said, "she cheated on me to", Penelope said, "I did not, I broke up with you before Derek and I had sex". He laughed and said, "sureeeeeee you did", Derek stepped forward and said, "don't you dare call her a liar, you of all people know better than to do that".

He opened his mouth to speak and Henry crossed his fingers and said, "shame shame shame", Penelope said, "see even a child can see that what you did was wrong", Sam said, "you hurt me Penelope, we were suppose to be together forever, you and I were suppose to get married and have babies but you threw that all away for a fling with him".

Penelope said, "it was you that threw it all away Sam when you cheated on me", she leaned forward and said, "thank you for that by the way", he said, "huh", Penelope looked up at Derek and then at Sam and said, "you cheating on me was the best thing that could have happened". He crossed his arms and said, "me cheating on you was the best thing that could have happened"?, she said, "yes it was because if you hadn't I never would have met my hotstuff here".

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "how long did you wait before you slept with him Penelope, did you wait a whole 15 minutes to spread your legs"?, the sound of a slap filled the room. Sam said, "you little" and Reid and Derek stepped forward and said, "don't you dare" Sam said, "sorry, sorry, I never would have hurt her", JJ said,  
"well excuse us if we don't believe you".

Savannah said, "your track record isn't the best, lover", he looked at her and said, "how could you betray me like this, how could you"?, she said, "it was quite easy actually". He looked at the group and said, "get out, you've proved that I'm a liar and that Savannah and I worked together to split you up, now get out", JJ took a deep breath and said, "we'll go but if you ever and I mean ever come near any of us, especially Derek and Penelope I'll make you sing soprano".

Sam swallowed hard and she said, "do you hear me"?, he quickly nodded his head and said, "I hear ya, I hear ya", Henry looked at Sam and said, "yeahhhhhhhhh", Reid ruffled his sons hair and said, "he loves his aunt P, don't ya"?, he smiled and said, "yepppppppp". Penelope said, "and if I ever hear from you again I will call the police and have you locked up, we're giving you the benefit of the doubt here Sam, don't make us regret it".

He watched as they walked toward the door and said, "I I I won't", he then looked at Savannah and said, "looks like you're on your own now to traitor", Penelope said,  
"no she isn't, she's a victim in this to". He said, "how do you figure that"?, she said, "because you used her feelings against her, she thought you loved her and wanted a life with her".

Derek said, "there's nothing worse than mistreating somebody that loves you", he laughed and said, "get out, all of this sweetness is making me a diabetic", they all stepped out into the hall and Reid said, "this is your final warning, stay away from my family". Sam said, "don't worry I never want to see any of you ever again, you are all crazy" and he slammed the door shut.

Savannah said, "and I'm so sorry for what happened and I'll stay away from you guys to, you look so happy together", Derek said, "thanks", she sighed as she turned around and headed up the hall. JJ said, "I feel sorry for her", Reid said, "yeah me to but one day she'll find somebody that will love her the way she deserves to be loved".

Derek said, "hey little man how about we go to the beach and play in the water"?, he clapped his hands and squealed, "yayyyyyyy" as they all headed up the long hall toward the elevator.


	22. Chapter 22

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 22

The next couple of days flew by as the friends laughed, talked, ate and played on the beach with Henry, it was obvious to Reid and JJ that Derek and Penelope were in love and were meant to be together. Reid wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the side of her neck and said, "he's having so much fun", JJ nodded her head and said, "he loves his aunt P and uncle Derek".

Reid laughed and said, "I can still see the huge smile on Dereks face when he called him uncle the first time", JJ turned in his arms and said, "tell me about it, the look on his face was totally priceless". Penelope stepped closer and said, "what was totally priceless"?, Reid said, "the look on Dereks face when Henry called him uncle for the first time".

She looked over her shoulder and said, "now that was priceless wasn't it"?, they all smiled as they watched Derek and Henry making a sand castle, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I can't believe that it's almost time for me to head home". JJ said, "yeah we don't want to think about heading back home, not yet, not with us all having so much fun".

Reid said, "well we still have until Monday soooooooo how about we put as much fun into the next few days as we can"? Penelope said, "sounds good to me Spencer", JJ said, "me to but where do we start"?, they looked down when Henry started tugging on JJ's shorts. She said, "what's wrong buddy"?, he said, "momma me hungwy"?, Reid said, "how about pizza, how does that sound"?, he said, "yayyyyyyy pitsa, me loves that daddy".

Reid picked up the little boy and said, "daddy knows that", Henry squealed as Reid put him up on his shoulder and said, "away we gooooooo", JJ shook her head and said,  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with my boys". Derek said, "Henry is adorable JJ", she said, "thanks", she sighed and said, "have you thought about having any kids"?, he said, "ohhh yeah I love kids and can't wait to have a house filled with them".

Penelope said, "he's going to be a great daddy", Derek kissed her lips and said, "and baby girl is going to be a great mommy", JJ opened her mouth to agree when she heard Henry saying, "come on mommaaaaaa". She laughed and said, "we better go before your nephew has a fit", they both nodded their heads in agreement as they then followed JJ out of the room.

The little group of friends laughed and enjoyed the day at the beach and soon they were getting ready to head back toward the houses, Derek said, "baby girl why don't you just come to my place and stay so JJ and Reid can have your place and their is plenty of room for Henry". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "are you sure about that"?, he winked at her and said, "positive".

They all stopped at Penelopes first and after getting hugs from her Godson and his parents they soon made their way down toward Dereks, he intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm just glad that everything is worked out now". She smiled over at him and said, "me to", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she said, "yeah it's just that something seems off".

Derek said, "what do you mean something feels off"?, she said, "I can't put my finger on it, it's almost like", he said, "baby you're starting to scare me", she said,  
"I feel like somebody's watching us". He glanced over his shoulder and said, "I don't see anybody sweetness", she blew out a deep breath and said, "well after what we've been through maybe I'm paranoid".

He smiled as they stepped inside his door and said, "you're not paranoid, it's just you've been through a lot and you've just got to get use to nothing but good things from now on". She opened her mouth and said, "I guess", Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers and said, "why don't you go and take a nice relaxing bubble bath and I'll get a few surprises ready"?, she giggled and said, "a nice bubble bath does sound good".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll be waiting on you in our bedroom", she sighed happily and said, "I won't be long", he smiled as he then watched her heading down the hall. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and 2 glasses before heading back down toward the bedroom, once he stepped inside he walked over and turned some soft, romantic music on and before he could turn around he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and then everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 23

Penelope sighed happily as she slipped into her night clothes, she let her hair down out of the ponytail and grinned as she put her hand on the doorknob and pulled it open. She was all smiles until she saw Derek bound and gagged and tied to the chair in the corner, she said, "Derek" as she made her way closer to him and just as she got to him she felt a strong arm wrap around her.

She opened her mouth to scream a hand was capped over her mouth, she then felt warm breath on the side of her neck quickly followed by two lips, she then heard the voice of the man that had broken her heart a few days earlier. Sam said, "now now baby girllllll it's time for us to have some fun", she squirmed and shook her head no as he dragged her over toward the bed.

He let go of her and watched as she went running toward the door, she stopped when she heard the sound of a gun cocking, she turned around to see Sam standing right beside Derek with a gun to his head. She said, "please don't hurt him, please, I'll do anything", he grinned wickedly and said, "yes, yes you will" as he motioned for her to remove her clothes.

She said, "please Sam, please don't do this, I'm sorry that you got hurt but", he walked over and slapped her hard across the face and said, "shut your mouth, you are notihng but a tramp and it's time that you paid for what you did to me". She rubbed her face and said, "pay for what I did to you, what about what you and your sweet Savannah tried to do to me and Derek"?, he laughed and said, "that's revenge baby, pure and simple".

Penelope then watched as Sam aimed the gun at Derek again and said, "now get naked and get on that bed or I'll have no trouble in blowing his brains all over these walls". She started slowly taking her clothes off and when she was down to her panties he said, "leave those on I want to rip them off of you myself", she swallowed hard as she heard him say, "now get on the bed".

She climbed onto the bed and watched as he stalked toward her, he pulled out a set of cuffs and said, "alright now put your hands through the rails", she said, "but why"?, he slapped her hard again and said, "because I said so that's why". He couldn't help but grin as she put her hands through the rails on the bed, he then quickly slipped the cuffs onto her wrists and when the clicked he said, "now the fun can begin".

JJ sighed happily and said, "ohhhh Garcie left her purse here", Reid said, "you can give it to her in the morning I"m sure that she's asleep or other wise occupied with Derek by now". JJ walked across the room and looked out the window and said, "it looks like the bedroom light is on so they're awake", he said, "alright I"ll take it to her", she nodded her head yes in agreement as she watched her husband walking out the front door.

Sam licked his lips as he slid his hand up her creamy thigh, he said, "in just a few minutes these legs are going to be wrapped around my waist and it's going to be my name that you're screaming and moaning as I make you pay for what you've done". She said, "please don't do this, it's not to late", he pulled his shirt off and tossed it across the room and said, "I know I don't have to but I soooooooo want to".

Derek started waking up and when he opened his eyes Sam looked over his shoulder and said, "well lookey who decided to join us, the one and only new lover", Derek shook his head and started yelling against the gag. Sam picked the gun up off the table and said, "if you don't shut up and let me finish I'll shoot her", Derek took a deep breath and shook his head no".

Sam said, "you are both going to pay for what you did, you ruined my life", Penelope said, "we didn't ruin your life, we let you go Sam", he said, "you know that I'm not a good loser Penelope and if I can't have you then nobody else will either, especially him". Derek watched as Sam took his belt off and stripped Penelope across the legs and stomach causing her to scream out in pain.

Sam put his finger to his lips and said, "shhhhhh, if you don't shut up you won't like what I'll do to your sweetheart over there", Penelope swallowed hard as she watched Sam starting to unzip his pants. Reid looked up when he heard screams, he said, "that's Penelope" as he made his way toward the bedroom window, he slipped up the side of the house and peeped through the window and when he saw Sam slipping onto the bed with Penelope he pulled her cell out of her purse and quickly dialed 911 before making his way inside the house.


	24. Chapter 24

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 24

Derek struggled against his restraints as he watched Sam climbing up onto the bed, he was struggling so hard that the ropes were digging into his skin causing him to bleed. Penelope looked up at Sam and said, "please don't do this Sam, you can go and we won't tell anybody what happened", he touched her face and said, "ohhhh my sweet sweet stupid Penelope".

She looked up at him as he said, "do you think that I was born yesterday because I wasn't", she opened her mouth to speak and he slapped her across the face again causing tears to stream down her face. He grinned as he said, "watch me Derek, you might learn how to please a woman" and as he pulled Penelopes legs open he looked at the door when Reid said, "freeze".

Sam looked up to see Reid standing there with a taser and he laughed and said, "what are you going to do with that nerd boy"?, Reid said, "get away from Penelope or find out". He shook his head and lunged at Penelope and Reid said, "stopppppp" as he started tasing Sam, Penelope and Derek watched as Sam flopped and rolled all over the bed.

Reid ran over and searched his pockets and found the keys, he quickly unlocked the cuffs and Penelope didn't waste any time in getting off the bed and grabbing her clothes and putting them on. They both headed over toward Derek and after Reid took the gag off Derek said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said,  
"I'm fine handsome".

He then looked up at Reid and said, "thanks Reid,", he said, "you're very welcome", Penelope said, "how did you know that something was wrong"?, he said, "I didn't,  
Jayje found your purse and I wanted to bring it to you in case you needed it". She hugged him and said, "thank you my little genius, I owe you big time", he shook his head and said, "you don't owe me anything, I'm just glad that I was able to make it in time".

They heard sirens blaring in the distance and Derek watched as Reid walked out of the room only to come back a few seconds later with a knife, he cut the ropes and said, "we need to take you to the ER and get those wrists looked at". He jumped up and pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I'm fine but what about you, those look pretty bad".

Derek smiled and said, "I'm alright now that I know that you're safe", she laid her head on his chest and sighed happily as the police came into the room, they all watched as the officers quickly got Sam off the bed and headed over to them. Reid looked at them and said, "he broke into their place and by the knot on the back of Dereks head he's knocked him out and he had Penelope cuffed to the bed getting ready to rape her".

They looked at him and one of the officers said, "why did you do that, why did you bother this couple"?, he took a deep breath and said, "that's simple, I did it for revenge, they deserved it". Derek wrapped his arm tighter around Penelope as Sam started spewing his lies and when he was finished one officer said, "you have the right to remain silent" but that didn't stop Sam, he was still screaming as they put him in the police car and shut the door.

The last thing he saw as they pulled away from the curb was Derek kissing Penelope, his Penelope on the lips, he sighed and turned around but kept telling them his lies as they continued toward the police station. Reid was walking out of the kitchen when JJ and Henry walked up onto the porch, he said, "I was getting ready to call you".

JJ said, "what happened" and he spent the next few minutes getting her caught up on what had happened, she said, "ohhhhh Garcie are you alright"?, she said, "I'm fine Jayje, just fine now that it's over". JJ said, "don't worry, we're going to make sure that he pays for this, he's going to do some serious time for what he's done here tonight".

She walked over and hugged Penelope and said, "I bet you were terrified"?, she wiped away a stray tear and said, "I was Jayje but thanks to Reid it's all over", she smiled and nodded her head yes as Henry cuddled up to Penelope and laid his head on her chest. Derek sighed and said, "I wonder how long it will take before they have his trial"?, Reid said, "it won't be long, the courts here aren't big on letting stuff like this go".

JJ said, "since none of us are going to get any sleep tonight how about something to eat"?, Penelope said, "food sounds good to me Jayje", Derek said, "how about pretty boy here and me go to the diner and grab something to eat"?, Reid laughed and said, "pretty boy huh"?, he grinned and said, "sorry Reid I didn't mean to", he held up his hand and said, "I like it", JJ kissed his cheek and said, "me to Spence, me to".

As Derek and Reid got ready to head out the door JJ and Penelope looked up and grinned as they watched their men as they disappeared off the porch and down the beach toward the diner.


	25. Chapter 25

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 25

JJ looked over at her best friend and said, "you look good in love Garcie", Penelope giggled and said, "I know that we haven't known each other long Jayje but I do,  
I love him". She pulled her into her arms and said, "I've never seen you this happy", Penelope said, "I don't think I've ever been this happy before but after all of the ups and downs I think that everything is finally going to be alright".

Penelope listened as JJ said, "I've got a question for you", she said, "shoot", JJ laughed and said, "no seriously, what are you going to do when it's time for you to go back home to Virginia"?, she felt her heart drop and she said, "I haven't thought about it". JJ held her friends hand and said, "didn't you say he already lives in Virginia"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes".  
ch JJ said, "something tells me that everything is going to be alright, you love him and he obviously loves you to and with Savannah and Sam finally taken care of you two can finally focus on each other and your lives together". Penelope sighed happily and said, "thank you so much Jayje, that you and my little genius and my little ray of sunshine for coming and saving me yet again".

JJ laughed and said, "that's what family is for", she smiled and said, "but I honestly don't know what I would have done with you, I mean Spencer saved both me and Derek and you both saved our relationship and proved that Savannah and Sam were working in this together to split us up". JJ nodded her head and said, "people like them make me so furious", Penelope said, "me to Jayje, me to".

Derek and Reid were waiting on their food and Reid said, "you and Penelope have had a rough few days", Derek grinned and said, "that's an understatement", Reid laughed and said, "yeah I guess it is". He nodded his head and said, "I'm just glad that me and baby girl are both okay and if it weren't for you and JJ we wouldn't be", Reid blushed and said, "I'm just glad that we were able to help".

Reid listened as Derek said, "if it weren't for you pretty boy Sam would have raped Penelope and then probably killed me", Reid nodded his head and said, "he won't be bothering you anymore, he's going to pull some serious time over this". Derek grinned and said, "good, now me and baby girl can focus on each other and us moving forward with our relationship".

Reid nodded his head and said, "so when you get back to Virginia do you know what your plans are"?, Derek sighed and said, "I want to spend as much time with the woman I love as possible". Reid laughed and said, "it's obvious that you and Penelope are head over heels in love with each other", he smiled and said, "I've never felt this way before, she's all I think about, when I hear her voice or just think about her I can't help but smile".

Derek listened as Reid said, "I'm the same way about JJ, she's the love of my life and I wouldn't change or trade one minute of time I've had with her or Henry", Derek said, "Henry is a cutie for sure". Reid took a deep breath and nodded his head and said, "thanks, he takes a lot after his momma", Derek said, "but I can also see a lot of you in him".

Reid said, "he is one of the great joys of my life", Derek said, "I can't wait to have kids", Reid said, "Garcia has always wanted kids, she has dreamed about them since she was little, both her and JJ did". Derek said, "I can see me and Penelope getting married and having a house filled with beautiful little babies", Reid said, "so can I, you two were destined to be together", Derek nodded his head yes in agreement.

Penelope and JJ were laughing as they watched Henry playing on the floor when Derek and Reid walked back into the room with their food, Reid said, "it looks like the three of you have had a good time". Henry got up off the floor and ran over and wrapped his little arms around Reids legs and said, "hiiiiiiii daddyyyyyy", Reid picked up his son and said, "hi buddy, did you miss daddy"?, Henry wrapped his arms around Reids neck and said, "uh huh" as he laid his head on Reids shoulder as he carried him through the house to the dining room so that they could all enjoy their food.


	26. Chapter 26

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 26

As their weekened continued the small family had a great time but they knew that their time there was getting closer and closer to ending, Penelope was looking out the window at the beautiful scenery when she felt two strong arms wrap snuggly around her. Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "you look so beautiful", she sighed and turned around in his arms and said, "thank ya, hotstuff".

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "I can't believe that we leave in a few hours", she took a deep breath and said, "I know, this vacation has definitley flown by". Derek said, "when we get back to Virginia I was hoping thattttttt", Penelope pulled back so that she could look him in the eyes and said, "you were wondering what sugar"?, he said, "I was wondering if you would want to maybe move in with me and Clooney"?, she said, "y y you want me to move in with you"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do".

Penelope smiled and said, "yes, yes I would love to move in with you", he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, they pulled apart when Reid walked into the room. He said, "I hate to interrupt this but I just got a phone call from one of the officers that were here Wednesday", the nervous couple looked at him and Derek said, "was something wrong"?, Reid shook his head and said, "no they wanted to let us know that Sam pleaded guilty and refused a trial he wanted the judge to give him his sentence".

Derek said, "and how did that go"?, Reid said, "he got 10 years for attempted rape and 10 years for assault and he's going to have to serve every bit of it because he can't get parole". Penelope smiled and said, "well it couldn't happen to a better guy", Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself gorgeous".

Their attention turned to the door when JJ and Henry came into the room and JJ said, "are you guys about ready"?, Derek said, "yeah, I've just got to go and grab our bags and then we're ready". Reid said, "I'm gonna miss this place", JJ said, "me to Spence but we've got to get back home", he nodded his head in agrement and said, "sad but true but maybe we can come back here again soon", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I like that idea".

Derek headed through the house and grabbed their bags and headed outside and put them in their trunk, he then turned around and took one final look at the scenery before wrapping his arms around Penelope. She kissed his lips passionately and said, "I love you", he grinned and said, "I love you to", he then claimed her lips with his.

They pulled apart when Henry said, "ewwwwww gwosssss", Reid then picked his son up and said, "come on buddy let's get you in the car", Penelope walked over and then she started tickling the little boy on the stomach causing him to start cackling. Henry said, "topppppp aunt P pweaseeeeeee topppppppp", she stopped and kissed the little boy on the top of the head and laughed as Reid put him in his seat and strapped him in.

JJ said, "our flight leaves in 30 minutes", Derek said, "are you sure their's room for us"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "positive", they all laughed as they climbed into their cars and pulled away from the curb. Penelope sighed happily as she looked at Derek and said, "I really hate to leave, everything started for us here", he reached over and took her by the hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

Derek said, "things are far from over with us baby girl, when we get back home we're going to be closer than ever", she winked at him and said, "ohhhh I can hardly wait" causing him to laugh. The ride to the airport didn't take long and soon they were pulling up beside the private plane, Derek got out and grabbed their bags and followed Reid to the luggage compartment while Penelope helped JJ get Henry on board the plane.

Reid laughed as they closed the compartment and he said, "I've never seen Penelope this happy before, you're good for her", he said, "we're good for each other, I don't know what I would do without her". Reid nodded his head and said, "I'm the same way with JJ, she's the other part of my heart and without her and Henry I would be totally lost".

When they walked onto the plane JJ looked up and said, "there's the love of my life", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "and there's the other part of my heart". Penelope said, "awwwwwww that's so sweet", Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "I love you so much baby girl", she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and said, "I love you to handsome, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me".

The small family all sat back and started talking as the plane lifted off, it wasn't long before Reid said, "Virginia here we comeeeeeeeee", causing everybody on the plane to laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 27

The next few weeks flew by as Penelope and Derek adjusted to their new living arrangement, Derek loved falling asleep everynight with his baby girl in his arms and waking up the same way. He loved spending time with her and as far as he was concerned the more time they spent togethr the better, he was currently watching his baby girl frantically cleaning up the living room because Dereks mom and sisters were suppose to come to town.

Derek said, "baby, baby, please slow down", she said, "that's easy for you to say, what if they don't like me"?, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips ever so gently and said, "they are gonna love you". She sighed and said, "how do you know that"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "they are gonna love you because I love you".

She smiled and said, "I don't know why I'm so nervous"?, he laughed and said, "they are just like me sweetness, foot loose and fancy free", she winked at him and said,  
"what am I gonna do with you"?, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "wellllllll I do have a few ideas". She playfully slapped his chest and said, "we don't have time for that, they'll be here any time now".

He said, "gorgeous, trust me you have nothing to be nervous about, when they get here you'll see", she opened her mouth to speak and she stopped when she heard that knock on the door. Derek said, "dun dun dun", she slapped his shoulder and said, "don't be funny handsome", he said, "just playing with ya goddess, just playing", as he walked across the room toward the door.

When he opened it he saw three smiling faces, he threw his arms around his mom first and said, "hiiiiii momma", she kissed his cheek and said, "hi baby boy", she then stepped around him and grinned at the very nervous Penelope Garcia. Sarah and Desi both hugged him at the same time and Sarah said, "heyyyy baby brother", he gave her his famous smile and said, "hi big sister".

He then looked at Desi and said, "and how are you baby sister"?, she said, "good, real good", he motioned for them to go on into the living room, when he stepped into the room he said, "guys this is Penelope Garcia and baby girl this is my mom Fran Morgan, my older sister Sarah Morgan and the baby of the family Desiree Morgan",  
she smiled and said, "h h hi it's nice to meet you".

Fran broke the tension by wrapping her arms around Penelope and saying, "honey it's so nice to finally meet you", she took a deep breath and said, "and it's nice to meet the three of you to". Sarah winked at her brother and said, "she seems nice", Derek said, "she is Sarah, she's an amazing person", Desi said, "you are sooooooo gone over her aren't ya"?, he gave her his 1000 watt smile and said, "since the day I met her".

Penelope said, "how was your flight"?, she said, "it was good", Desi said, "you seem so happy", Derek said, "I've never been this happy before Des, it's like I've never really known love till now". Sarah sighed and said, "happy looks good on you baby brother", he grinned and said, "thanks sis, that means a lot", as they walked over to join Fran and Penelope.

Fran said, "so honey why don't you tell us a little about yourself" and Penelope spent the next few minutes telling Derek everything they wanted to know about her life. Sarah said, "I don't know that Sam character but I don't like him", Desi said, "me either", Fran said, "it's a good thing that your friend Spencer was there or things might not have worked out the same way", both Derek and Penelope nodded their heads in agreement as they all sat down on the couch.

As the next few hours passed by the family laughed and talked and Fran and the girls got to get to know Penelope better, around 4:00 Derek said, "is anybody hungry"?  
Desi said, "I'm starving". Derek laughed and said, "how about I go pick up some dinner"?, Fran said, "thank you baby boy", he said, "any time momma", he then walked over and kissed Penelope on the lips gently and said, "I love you".

She smiled and said, "I love you to", he said, "I won't be gone long", she grinned at him and said, "be careful handsome", he winked at her and said, "always goddess,  
always" before he walked across the room and out the front door.


	28. Chapter 28

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 28

While Derek was gone to pick up their food Fran and the girls spent the time getting to know the woman that had stolen their son and brothers heart, Fran could see why Derek loved her, she was so sweet, kind and loving and it was obvious that she loved him as much as he loved her. By the time he got back home he could hear the girls all laughing in the kitchen.

He followed the sound of the laughter and when he stepped into the kitchen Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh, no he did not", Desiree said, "he sure did and we're still getting Christmas cards from the firefighters". Derek said, "momma they are being mean to your baby boy", Fran grinned as she looked at the girls and said, "now girls you all need to be good to your brother".

Derek said, "thank you momma", he then looked at his sisters and stuck out his tongue causing Penelope to giggle, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "have you gone to the dark side baby girl"?, she shook her head and said, "nopeeee but the stories of you growing up were so cute". He leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you".

Fran couldn't help but smile as she watched her son and Penelope as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, it was good to see Derek so happy, he deserved to be happy and she deserved those grandbabies he had been promising her. Desiree walked over and grabbed the bags and said, "dinner timeeeee", the kissing couple pulled apart and Derek said, "yeah I'm starving".

Penelope grinned and leaned in and whispered something into his ear and he said, "promises promises", Fran shook her head and said, "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're in my baby boys life". Penelope sighed and said, "thank you Fran and might I say that it's great to be part of your family, you and your beautiful daughters are amazing people and it's a pleasure to know you all".

Derek leaned in and kissed her cheek and said, "and it's a pleasure to know you to sweetness", Desiree grinned and said, "I am so glad that you are tolerating my big brother". Derek looked at her and said, "tolerating me, geeeeee thanks a lot sis", she laughed and said, "awwww I'm sorry big brother, did I hurt your feelings"?, he stuck out his bottom lip and fake pouted and said, "it's alright I'm use to it".

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "awwww we all love you hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "and I love you all to, you are all my life", Fran sighed happily as she watched all of her children as they laughed and talked. About half an hour later Derek said, "we have your rooms all ready for you", Fran said, "are you sure that you want us to stay here, we can go and get a hotel room".

Penelope said, "of course we want you to stay here", Derek said, "momma we won't have you and the girls staying at a hotel, we have plenty of room and you three are always welcome here, always". Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "I love having you three here, this way we can spend some time together, we can get to know each other better".

Fran smiled and said, "we would love to stay", Derek said, "I'll carry your bags up to your rooms", Sarah and Desi said, "we'll help you" as they walked over and helped him carry the bags up the stairs. When they were alone Fran looked at her and said, "thank you", Penelope said, "for what"?, she put her hand on Penelopes and said, "for loving my baby boy".

Penelope smiled and said, "your son is an amazing man, he's so sweet, kind, loving and I don't know what I would have done without him", Fran said, "my son doesn't fall in love easily but he fell head over heels in love with you". Penelope said, "I love your son, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me, he healed my broken heart and helped me to see that I deserved better than Sam".

Fran said, "you do deserve more, you deserve to be happy and when I see you and my son together I know that you are the woman that he needs in his life", Penelope pulled Fran into her arms and hugged her and said, "thank you so much Fran, I really needed to hear that". Fran smiled at her and said, "you are very welcome honey,  
very very welcome".


	29. Chapter 29

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 29

As the next few weeks passed by Fran and the girls had a good time with Derek and Penelope and they had discussed renting a house in Virginia, they wanted to be as close to Derek and Penelope as possible. Fran had been watching Derek and Penelope when they were together and she had no doubt that her son was getting ready to pop the big question and propose to his baby girl".

She was currently standing and looking out at the back yard and watching Clooney running around and playing, Clooney was Dereks dog, he got Clooney several years ago and he had quickly became a memeber of the family. Derek walked up to his mom and leaned in and said, "momma can you help me with something"?, she turned around and said, "sure honey".

He looked over his shoulder and saw that they were alone and he said, "can you go with me to pick out an engagement ring"?, she smiled and said, "I would love to go with you baby boy". Penelope walked into the room and said, "I'm going to fix some coffee would either of you like a cup"?, Derek said, "momma and I are getting ready to head out for a while sweetness".

Fran said, "gonna do a little shopping, pick up a few things but we'll be back soon", Penelope grinned and said, "have fun", Derek walked over and kissed her on the cheek and said, "we'll be back soon goddess". She laughed and said, "please be careful", he winked at her and said, "always", she sighed happily and watched as Derek and Fran walked toward the door.

A few minutes later Derek and his mom walked into the jewerly store and headed toward the counter, the salesperson smiled as she walked over and said, "how may I help you today"?, Derek said, "I need to see some engagement rings please". The woman opened the drawer and pulled out some engagement rings and said, "if you don't see anything her you like I have more".

Derek and Fran scanned the rings and then Derek picked one up and said, "what do you think about this one momma"?, she smiled and said, "it's unique like her, she'll love it". Derek said, "it's beautiful just like her", he then looked at the sales lady and said, "I'll take it", she said, "would you like it wrapped"?, he shook his head and said, "no thank you".

She put the ring into a box and started to hand it to Derek when the door flew open and several huge, armed men walked through the door, Derek instinctually put his mother behind him for protection. One of the men said, "if you do what you're told nobody will get hurt", Derek said, "what do you want"?, the man walked closer to him and said, "we want her" and he pointed at the sales lady.

He shook his head and said, "you can't have her", he laughed and said, "and what are you going to do to stop it?, Derek said, "take one more step closer to her and find out". Fran put her hand on her sons arm and said, "easy son", the man looked at him and said, "listen to your mother and maybe just maybe you'll live through this".

Derek then stood and watched as the man walked back over to rejoin the others he then heard him say, "we've been doing this for several months and have 9 women and we need her to fill the contract". Derek looked at his mom and said, "I think they are human trafficers, they want to take this girl and sell her with the others into some kind of slavery ring".

The leader smiled at him and said, "very good, are you some kind of cop"?, Derek shook his head and said, "not exactly", the man opened his mouth to ask what that meant when the door flew open and several people walked in and one of them said, "FBI FREEZE". The man grabbed Derek and quickly put his gun to his side and said,  
"if you move he dies".

Derek felt the gun digging into his ribs and he knew that he had to do something but he didn't know what, he then watched as the agents spread out so that they could surround the gunman. He waited for the gun in his ribs to pull away before he made his move, he popped his head back busting the man in the nose, blood squirted all over the ground and Derek quickly pushed the man to the ground allowing the FBI to quickly take charge of the scene.

When the men were under control 3 agents walked over and one held out his hand and said, "thank you for the assist", Derek smiled and said, "any time", the man said,  
"the names Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Emily Hotchner and David Rossi". Derek took a deep breath and said, "the names Morgan, Derek Morgan", Aaron said, "how would you like to come work for me"?, Derek quickly smiled and nodded his head yes as he stood there listening to the amazing job offer Aaron Hotchner was offering.


	30. Chapter 30

Unbreak My Heart-ch 30

Penelope and the girls were sitting there talking when Derek, Fran and three people she didn't know came back into the house, Derek walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When they pulled apart she said, "are you alright"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "I am now", Fran hugged her girls and said, "I love you".

Desi said, "momma you are scaring us, what happened"? Derek and Fran then spent the next few minutes filling them in on what had happened and when they were finished Hotch stepped forward and repeated his job offer. Derek smiled and said, "I'm honored that you want me to work for you but", Dave said, "no buts son, we need a man like you working with us".

Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "I think you should take it handsome, you would definitely be making a difference", he then looked at Hotch and said,  
"what do I need to do to get things started"?, all 3 agents smiled as Hotch started filling him in on what he would have to do. When they were finished Fran said,  
"would anybody like some coffee"?, the room filled with "yes" causing her to grin as she got up and headed through the house.

Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "I could have easily lost you today", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "but you didn't, I'm here with you and safe". She laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm not going anywhere baby girl" causing her to sigh happily.

Dave got up and headed into the kitchen to help Fran, he said, "here let me get that for you", she smiled and said, "thank you agent Rossi", he looked down at her and grinned and said, "please call me Dave". She nodded her head and said, "I will if you call me Fran", he said, "I will Fran", she laughed and said, "thank you so much Dave" as they walked out of the room.

Penelope couldn't help but notice the spark between Fran and Dave, she inwardly smiled hoping that maybe just maybe the couple might have made a connection, Derek handed her a cup of coffee that took her attention away from them and back to the conversation going on about his new job. A few hours later the agents stood up and headed toward the door.

Derek and Penelope followed them and when Hotch turned around he said, "just come in to the office tomorrow and we'll get your paperwork done and get you everything that you'll need". Derek nodded his head yes in agreement he then saw his mom step outside with Dave, he couldn't help but wonder what they had to talk about whereas all Penelope could do was smile.

When Derek and Hotch were finished with their conversation they shook hands, Emily smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope", she said, "nice to meet you to Emily, it was nice to meet all of you". Hotch said, "we'll see you tomorrow Derek", he nodded his head and said, "definitely, I'll be there bright and early in the morning.

As they walked by Dave he said, "I'll be right there", the smiled as they walked on by the couple that were happily talking, Penelope took her boyfriend by the hand and then led him inside leaving the couple alone. Derek looked at her and said, "I wonder what they're talking about"?, she smiled and said, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, that is if she wants to tell us".

He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I do believe that you might have mentioned it a fewwwwwwwww times but I never tire of hearing it". He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you Penelope Garcia and for a few minutes I was afraid that I would never see you again".

She sighed and said, "what were you and your mom shopping for any way"?, he pulled a black box out of his pocket and said "this", she then watched as he opened the box and dropped to one knee. She swallowed hard and felt her heart racing as he said, "Penelope Garcia you are the love of my life, the other part of my heart and the best thing that has ever happened to me, would you do me the honor of making mne the happiest man in the world and marry me"?, she smiled and happily squealed, "yesssss, yesss".

Derek took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger before crashing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss


	31. Chapter 31

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 31

Fran heard Penelope squealing and Dave said, "what's all that about"?, she laughed and said, "Derek just proposed, that's what we were doing at the jewerly store when all this went down". He took a deep breath and said, "I'm glad that you weren't hurt Fran", she felt her heart racing and she said, "thank you Dave", he looked at her and said, "would you like to go out with me sometime"?, she said, "I'd love that".

He pulled out one of his cards and said, "I look forward to our date", she said, "do you have a pen"?, he handed her his pen and watched as she wrote down her address and phone number. She handed him the card and said, "call me when you aren't on a case and I'd love to go out with you", he smiled and said, "you will be hearing from me soon Bella, very very soon".

Fran watched as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, he then said, "have a nice day beautiful", she said, "you to Dave, you to" and then she stood there watching as he made his way out to the car to join Emily and Hotch. After watching them pull away from the curb she opened the door and stepped back inside, Derek grinned and said, "she said yes momma".

Fran grinned as she walked over and hugged her son and future daughter in law and said, "congratulations you two, now I can get those grandbabies I've been promised forever it seems like". Derek laughed and said, "momma we just got engaged", she winked at him and said, "I know but I'm not getting any younger ya know", Derek kised her cheek and said, "I love you momma and I hope to be able to give you beautiful grandbabies very very soon".

Penelope blushed as Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately, when they pulled apart she said, "are you excited about your new job"?, he took a deep breath and said, "nervous and excited". Penelope said, "you are going to do great", he winked at her and said, "you might be a littleeeeeeee biased", she shook her head and laughed and said, "nahhhhhhhh not me" causing him and Fran to grin.

Derek said, "so what did you and agent Rossi talk about"?, Penelope nudged him in the ribs and Fran laughed as she said, "well he asked me out", Derek said, "and are you thinking about it"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, I told him to call me when he didn't have a case and we could schedule something". Penelope clapped her hands and said, "that's awesome Fran" as she wrapped her arms around her.

Derek sighed and said, "the only thing that matters to me is that you're happy", Fran said, "I know baby", Fran said, "this will be the first date I've had since your father died". Derek and Penelope watched as she walked across the room, when she got over to the couch and sat down she said, "your father was the love of my life Derek and that will never change".

He put his hand on hers and said, "I know that momma but I also know that daddy would want you to be happy", she reached up with her free hand and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. Derek touched her cheek and said, "I love you momma and your happiness means everything to me", she smiled up at him and said, "I love you to honey and you and your sisters are my world".

Penelope stood listening as Derek said, "as long as your happy that's all that matters to me and if dating agent Rossi makes you happy then I'll support it 100%", she sighed happily and said, "thank you, hearing you say that makes this old woman happy". Penelope wiped her eyes and sniffed causing Derek and Fran to both look up at her.

Derek said, "awwww sweetness what's wrong"?, he stood up and pulled her into his arms and ran his hands up and down her back and said, "the relationship you have with your mom is so amazing and I miss that connection with my mom". Fran stood up and said, "honey I know that you miss your mom but from now on I'm your mom to", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Fran".

Fran pulled her into her arms and said, "you are my daughter now and I love you", tears streamed down Penelopes face as Fran ran her hand up and down her back trying to soothe her.


	32. Chapter 32

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 32

As the evening continued they were joined by JJ, Reid and Henry, they were so excited for Derek at his new job offer, Derek grinned at them and said, "maybe I can hook a brother and sister up later". JJ laughed and said, "can you see me and Spence with guns"?, Penelope said, "he was amazing with that taser and I happen to think that the two of you would make great agents".

Derek said, "me to, you saved not only our relationship but our lives", Reid said, "I don't know Garcia", Derek said, "what could it hurt to at least talk to Aaron guys"?, JJ and Reid looked at each other and then at Derek and grinned. Penelope looked over her shoulder and saw Henry playing with Clooney and said, "we have to do whatever we can to make sure that Henry and whoever else comes alone has a safe world to grow up in".

Reid nodded his head and said, "you're right about that, I couldn't have said it better myself", JJ looked at Derek and said, "maybe we can talk to him, I mean that's the least we can do". Penelope clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyy, then I can have a team filled with my super crime fighters" causing everybody in the room to start laughing.

By the end of the day a very exhausted couple watched as their friends pulled away from the curb, Derek closed and locked the door he wrapped his arms around his future wife and said, "are you ready to head to bed"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready and you my love have a huge day in front of you tomorrow". He grinned and said, "that I do buttttt how about we go upstairs and celebrate my new job"?, she squealed in surprise when he picked her up and then tossed her up onto his shoulder as they took the steps 2 at a time.

The next morning Penelope woke up to an empty bed, she threw back her covers and saw a note on the bedside table that said, "MORNING SWEETNESS, GET A SHOWER AND GET DRESSED AND WHEN YOU GET DONE PLEASE JOIN ME IN THE KITCHEN FOR SOME BREAKFAST, LOVE YA". She grinned as she headed over and grabbed her clothes for the day, as she headed toward the bathroom she couldn't help but smile.

When she walked into the bathroom a few minutes later Derek walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "morning beautiful, how did you sleep"?, she ran her finger down his chest and said, "I did, some adonis of a man kept me up celebrating all night". He kissed her again and said, "sounds like quite a party"?, she wiggled her eyebrows and said "ohhhh it was, it was".

Derek said, "I know that you have to be at work at 8:00 and so do I sooooo I thought that we could enjoy some breakfast", she sighed happily and said, "I love that idea sugar shack". He winked at her as he poured them both cups of coffee before walking over and joining her at the table, when she looked up at him she said, "this is delicious just like the cook".

Derek said, "why Ms. Garcia if I didn't know better I would swear that you are trying to seduce me", she said, "who meeeeeee"?, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "yes you". She said, "is it working"?, he said, "of course it is, if we didn't have to head out for work I'd show you a good morning and afternoon" earning a smile from her.

After they finished their food and quickly cleaned up they grabbed their things and headed toward their cars, he opened her door and pulled her into his arms and then he passionately kissed her. When they pulled apart he said, "have a good day goddess, I love you", she said, "have a good day handsome and I love you to", he winked at her as she climbed into her car and closed the door.

He climbed into his truck and waved at her as they headed in seperate directions to start their day, little did they know that they would be seeing each other again in a few hours but this time their time together wasn't going to be pleasant. About 30 minutes later Derek was stepping off the elevator, as he took everything in he couldn't help but smile wondering what the day had in store for him, little did he know that his first case was going to involve his baby girl.

Penelope walked into her office and after hanging her coat up walked over to her desk and put her purse into the drawer, she sat there looking at her the picture on her phone and smiling. Just as she was getting ready to put her cell into her drawer she changed her mind and dropped it into her pocket instead and it was only a few minutes before she heard a clicking sound, she looked up to see a masked man standing in front of her pointing a gun.

She swallowed hard as the man walked closer and closer to her


	33. Chapter 33

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 33

She winced in pain as the man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up from her chair, she said, "wh wh what do you want"?, he said, "well now I want to make some trouble and cause some pain". She swallowed hard when he ran his hand up her arm and said, "and later you and I are going to get to know each other a little bit better beautiful".

He then yanked her from the room with her screaming and trying to pull from his grasp the entire way, once they were in the room with the others he threw her in the floor and said, "now lay there and be quiet". She watched as he then crossed to the other side of the room, she scooted around to a more comfortable position and then noticed that her movements weren't going unwatched.

As she sat there her hand touched her phone and she wondered if there was a way that she could get a text sent so she slid her hand into her pocket and slowly pulled her cell out enough for her to see it but the intruders couldn't. She pulled up Dereks number and sent "help, masked men here", she then hit send and muted her cell so that they wouldn't be able to hear the response beep.

Derek and Hotch were talking when his cell started beeping, he pulled it off his cell and said, "sorry", Hotch said, "not a problem" and he watched the smile fall from newest team members face. Hotch said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "I just got a text from baby gi, I mean Penelope", he then handed the cell over and when Hotch had read it he picked up his phone and called Dave and Emily and asked them to come to his office".

When they walked through the door Dave said, "what's wrong"?, Hotch said, "Penelope just sent Derek a text from work", Emily said, "and what did it say"?, he said,  
"it says, help, masked men here". Dave said, "how long ago was the text sent"?, Derek said, "about 3 to 4 minutes", Hotch said, "grab your things and meet me by the elevator", they all nodded their heads as they ran out of the room.

Penelope closed her eyes and prayed that her text got through and that help was on the way, she glanced down at her watch and realized that JJ and Reid would be showing up any time. Meanwhile outside the Reids approach the door and when Reid looks inside he sees several men in masks standing and holding guns at everybody in the room and just as he's getting ready to step back he sees Penelope sitting on the floor.

He pulls JJ back and says, "you need to call the police and tell them that there are several armed men in there with masks and they are holding all of the workers in the main room". She opened her mouth and he said, "yes Garcia is one of them", JJ pulled out her cell and stepped toward the curb with her husband so that they could call the police.

Hotch stopped the car up the street from where Penelope worked so that the crooks wouldn't see them coming, when they got out of their SUV they quickly checked their guns before slowly making their way toward the building. As they got closer they could see JJ and Reid standing at the curb and they quickly made their way toward them withiout being seen by the intruders inside.

JJ looked at Derek and said, "Penelope is in there", he said, "what are you doing here"?, Reid said, "we were going to an early brunch and when we got here we saw them inside". JJ said, how did you get here so fast, I just called the local police"?, Derek said, "baby girl sent me a text", Reid said, "she's a smart one", Emily said, "we need to get in and get the hostages out safely".

Reid said, "what can we do"?, Hotch said, "you two need to stay back, we don't want you to get hurt", JJ said, "you don't have to worry about us", Emily grinned and said, "we promise that we will do everything we can to get Penelope out". JJ said, "please be careful", Derek nodded his head and said, "we will" and they then watched as JJ and Reid made their way across the street.

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "do you want to sit this one out because if you do I totally understand, we all do"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no way man, I can do this". Dave said, "alright then let's get Penelope and the others out of there", the team nodded their heads as they split up and headed around the sides of the building.

Penelope could feel eyes on her and she looked up when the man walked over and stood in front of her, he squatted down and said, "it's time for you and me to get to know each other beautiful". She shook her head no but he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up off the floor and pulled her screaming down the hall so they could be alone.


	34. Chapter 34

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 34

The team quietly went their seperate ways as they headed inside, Derek and Emily went left and Dave and Hotch went right and it didn't take long before Dave and Hotch had found their way to the front room where all of the hostages were, everybody but Penelope. Derek had his gun aimed as they started down a long hall and as they got halfway down they heard screaming and not just anybodys screaming, Penelopes screaming.

Penelope was slapping and clawing at the man as he ripped at her clothes, he slapped her hard across the face and said, "stop it, stop fighting me", she shook her head and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOO" as his hand hit the side of her face again causing her to fall to the floor. The man smiled and said, "good, now just lay there" as he started unzipping his pants as he dropped to the floor.

Dereks steps sped up as he could still hear her screaming, Emily hoped that they got there before it was to late, when they got to the door he stood back and Emily nodded her head and he raised his fingers and mouthed, "1, 2" and on 3 he kicked the door in and as they entered the room they said, "FBI" in unison and Penelope used the distraction to raise her knee and hit the man in the groin causing him to roll to the side moaning in pain.

Derek helped Penelope up off the floor as Emily cuffed the man and read him his rights, Penelope threw her arms around Derek and collapsed, Derek picked her up and said, "baby, baby can you hear me"?, Emily said, "we need medics around to the side of the building". Derek said, "I'm gonna get her some help Em", she nodded her head and said, "be careful as she made her way up the hall toward Dave and Hotch.

As Derek looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms he couldn't believe that he had only known her a few months, it felt like he had known her forever, when they got outside they were instantly met by medics who loaded her onto the gurney. Derek said, "is she alright"?, the medics said, "we need to get her checked out and on the way to the ER as fast as we can".

He stood there and watched helplessly as the medics worked as fast as they could to stabilize her, when they were done he looked down and said, "how is she"?, he felt his heart racing when he heard, "we won't know for sure sir until we get her to the hospital". Derek said, "was she, was she"?, the medic said, "the only thing I can tell you is that her panties are gone".

Derek put his arm on the medic and said, "I'm coming with her, she's my fiancee", he nodded his head and said, "no problem", he stood there watching as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance before he jumped in beside her and they raced away. As the building went out of sight Derek couldn't help but hope that the rest of the team would be okay.

Emily stopped when she heard Hotch say, "don't move", Dave said, "drop your weapons and then raise your hands", she stepped into the room and helped disarm the rest of the unsubs. Hotch said, "where's Morgan"?, Emily said, "we found Penelope in the back and she collapsed in his arms so he got her out to the medics", Dave nodded his head yes as the local police filled the room and started arresting the men laying on the floor.

When the ambulance pulled up into the ER entrance the doors flew open and the gurney Penelope was on was pulled from the back and she was hurried inside with Derek right behind them. The doctor was waiting on them when they came inside and after getting a quick update from the medics she said, "put her in trauma 1", Derek looked at her and said, "we are going to need a rape kit because we don't know if he, if he".

She put her hand on his arm and said, "are you her friend"?, Derek said, "she's my fiancee", the doctor said, "I'll send for you after the tests are over", he said,  
"can't I go with her"?, she said, "I'm afraid not but I promise that I will come and get you as soon as I can". Derek blew out a deep breath and ran his hand over his head as he watched the doctor disappear into Penelopes room.

After what seemed like forever the doctor stepped out and Derek ran over to her, he waited patiently as she said, "we've done bloodwork, a rape kit and several other tests on Ms. Garcia'. Derek said, "was she"?, the doctor said, "she wasn't raped", he blew out a deep breath and said, "thank God", the doctor said, "her BP is very high right now but after everything she's been through that's not a surprise".

Derek said, "you said that you did other tests, what tests"?, he listened as the doctor said, "we did x-rays and bloodwork, a EKG", Derek crossed his arms over his chest and said, "did you find something, is something wrong with Penelope"?, she said, "according to her bloodtest results she's pregnant, about 9 weeks", Dereks mouth flew open as the news he was just given started sinking in. 


	35. Chapter 35

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 35

Derek smiled at the doctor and said, "pr pr pregnant, we're going to have a baby"?, she grinned and said, "yes, she is about 8 weeks along", he said, "does Penelope know yet'?, she shook her head and said, "no not yet, she hasn't woke up yet". Derek said, "is the baby alright"?, the doctor said, "so far everything is progressing normally".

They both turned around when the nurse said, "doctor she's awake", Derek said, "can I go see her"?, she said, "of course", before he walked off he said, "how long will she have to stay in the hospital"?, the doctor said, "she is free to go whenever she's ready but she needs to take it easy for a few days". He said, "don't worry I will make sure that she does".

The doctor then watched as Penelope headed toward Penelopes room, she was getting ready to head back to the nurses station when Hotch, Dave, Emily, JJ and Reid walked into the ER. JJ said, "excuse me mam but can you tell me how Penelope Garcia is doing"?, the doctor said, "are you family"?, she said, "we've been best friends since we were children".

She smiled and said, "she's fine, she just woke up and her fiancee is in there with her now", Hotch said, "thank you for everything you did for Penelope", she said, "she's a healthy woman and so far her pregnancy is progressing normall so" and JJ said, "pregnancy, did you say pregnancy"?, she said, "yes, according to Ms. Garcias blood work she's around 8 weeks along".

JJ looked at Reid and the others and said, "this is great news, she's always wanted children", Hotch looked at the doctor and said, "did you do a rape kit"?, she said,  
"I did and it was negative". Everybody breathed a sigh of relief as the doctor turned around and walked back over toward the nurses station, they all walked over and sat down to wait on their friends.

Penelope smiled when she saw Derek walking into the room, he sat down beside her on the bed and touched her bruising cheek and said, "are you alright"?, she put her hand on his and said, "I'm fine handsome, a little sore but fine". He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "I love you", she grinned and then said, "I love you to sugar shack".

Derek said, "I was just talking to the doctor", Penelope said, "is something wrong"?, he smiled lovingly at her and said, "no gorgeous nothing's wrong but I do have some news for you". He intertwined their fingers and said, "the doctor ran x-rays, bloodwork and a rape kit on you", she said, "a rape kit"?, he said, "yes because when we got to you baby your panties were ripped off and laying in the floor".

She said, "he didn't rape me but he would have if you and Em hadn't come when you did", she raised up and threw her arms around his neck and said, "I love you", he rubbed his hands up and down her back and said, "I love you to". She took a deep breath and said, "were you able to stop the rest of the creeps that broke into where I work"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah we got them and trust me when I say that they are going to pay for what they did to you", Penelope felt herself becoming very nervous as she watched Derek ready to say something.

Emily said, "I'm glad that Penelope and the baby are alright", JJ said, "me to, Garcie is an amazing person and she deserves only the best and after everything she was put through with Sam and Savannah it's time for her and Derek to have a great life together". Hotch said, "I totally agree and now we have the Halstead gang where they belong and that's in jail".

Reid said, "I wonder if Derek's told Penelope about the baby yet"?, JJ reached out and put her hand on his and said, "she's going to be so happy when she finds out that she's going to have a baby". Emily grinned and said, "I hope that she realizes that we are going to spoil that little girl or boy rotten", Dave said, "and as a honorary grandpa I'm going to make sure that the weeeee one is definitely spoiled" causing the others to laugh.

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "baby girl", Penelope said, "you want to break up don't you"?, he said, "what"?, she said, "you don't want me anymore do you"?, he said, "I want you everyday for the rest of my life". She said, "really"?, he said, "yes really", she said, "if you're not wanting to break up with me what are you wanting to tell me"?, Derek smiled and and said, "the doctor did some bloodwork do you remember me telling you that"?, she nodded her head yes.

Derek said, "we're going to have a baby", she said, "I could have sworn that you said we're going to have a baby", he laughed and said, "that's because we are, you're about 8 weeks along", Derek sat there watching as the news started sinking in to his beautiful wife to be.


	36. Chapter 36

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 36

Derek said, "what's wrong"?, she looked up at him and said, "I know that we talked about kids but what do you think about the baby"?, he smiled and said, "I'm thrilled sweetness, I can't wait to hold our little girl or little boy". Penelope said, "really because I don't want you to" and he put his finger over her lips and said, "I love you and our little one here" he put his hand on her stomach.

Penelope said, "is the baby alright"?, he said, "the doctor said that so far everything was progressing normally so our little munchkin is doing just fine", she sighed and said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that we're going to have a baby". He said, "I'm so excited", she said, "what about the wedding"?, Derek said, "what about the wedding"?, she said, "does this change your mind about getting married"?, he laughed and shook his head and said, "not on your life baby girl, if it does anything it makes me want to marry you more and sooner".

Penelope grinned at him as she put her hand on top of his and said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and said, "I love you to baby girl". She looked around the room and said, "how much longer do I have to stay in here, I don't like hospitals"?, he said, "well the doctor told me that you were free to leave whenever you were ready".

She threw back the covers and said, "what are we waiting for lets get out of here", he nodded his head yes as he helped her off the bed, a few minutes later they both walked into the waiting room and smiled as they saw their friends sitting there. JJ saw them walking over and she stood up and said, "how are you feeling Garcie"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "starving".

Reid grinned and said, "how about we all go grab something to eat"?, Hotch said, "sounds like a plan, we can finish our paperwork later", Derek looked at Reid and said, "you and JJ have huge smiles on your faces, are we missing something"?, Penelope said, "alright buttercup spill it"?, she looked at Hotch and he nodded his head yes and she said, "Spence and I got new jobs".

Derek said, "that's great, what will you be doing"?, Reid said, "we will be working with you at the BAU", Penelope said, "awwwww I am so happy for you", as she threw her arms around their necks. Penelope said, "did Derek tell you the news"?, they all nodded their heads yes in agreement and Emily said, "congrats PG you are going to make a great mommy".

She said, "thanks Em", JJ said, "you know what this means don't you"?, Penelope looked at her blond friend and said, "not a clue", Emily and JJ looked at each other and then at her and said in unison, "baby showerrrrrr". Derek laughed and said, "and we need to get a nursery ready for the little one", Dave said, "how about first we go get something to eat"?, Penelope said, "lead the way Dave, lead the way".

A few minutes later they were all sitting in a huge booth at a diner when JJ said, "what about the wedding, have you set a date yet"? she shook her head no and said,  
"not yet". Derek said, "the sooner we get married the better as far as I'm concerned", Dave said, "how about you guys get married at my place"?, Derek said, "at your place"?, Dave said, "yeah, I have a huge place that way you will have plenty of room for the wedding and the reception".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what do you think baby girl"?, she looked around at all of the smiling faces and then back at her fiancee and said, "sounds good to me but are you sure Dave"?, he said, "trust me kitten I'm sure". Derek said, "alright we have the where now all we need to set is the when", Hotch grinned and said,  
"after just ending that case we are on standown for the rest of the week".

JJ said, "we can fix a list of things that need to be done and then split up and get them done", Penelope said, "does anybody have a pen and paper"?, Hotch pulled a pen out and Em pulled paper out of her purse and handed them to Penelope. While they were waiting on their food they kept working on the lists and by the time the food arrived all of the plans had been made and now they could enjoy their food.


	37. Chapter 37

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 37

The next few days passed by quickly as the family worked together to get the wedding arrangements completed, one day while they were having their lunch Hotch got a call that seemingly changed Penelopes life for the better. Hotch pulled his cell off his belt and said, "Hotchner", he look puzzled and said, "what about the new tech what's she saying about the changes"?, everybody listened as he said, "I don't really know what to tell you, technical support isn't my cup of tea".

Penelope said, "what's the problem, maybe I can help"?, Hotch said, "I have someone here that might be able to help you", he then handed the cell over and listened to her. Penelope said, "what's wrong honey"?, she sat there listening attentively and when the woman was through she said, "what about expanding your priameters to include the different age brackets and see if that will help".

The tech tried Penelopes suggestion and happily reported that her idea worked, Penelope laughed and said, "you're very welcome, if you ever need anything just let me know I'm quite good with computers". After the call ended she handed Hotch his phone back and said, "there you go, crisis adverted", he smiled at her and said, "Penelope I have a proposition for you".

She listened as she said, "how would you like to work with our team as our analyst"?, she grinned and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really", she said, "I would like that Aaron". He said, "you would have your own office and your own system to work with", she said, "I would love to", he held out his hand and said, "after the wedding and honeymoon come in and see me and we'll get things started".

Penelope hugged him and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you", he grinned and said, "you are very welcome but this is a win win for us to", she said, "how's so"?  
he said, "you are amazing at computers and we need someone like you to help our team when we are out in the field on cases". He looked at her and said, "would that be a problem"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no sir, not a problem".

Hotch said, "welcome to the team Penelope", she grinned and said, "thank you", Derek watched as Hotch and Penelope walked back across the room with huge smiles on their faces. When they sat down Hotch said, "I have some good news", everybody listened as he said, "I would like for you to welcome Penelope to the team, she's going to be our new data analysist".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips and said, "that's awesome sweetness, now we're all together", she looked around at all of their smiling faces. Hotch looked at Derek and said, "I told Penelope to come in to the office after the wedding and honeymoon and we would get her set up into her office so that she can get use to her computer system".

Emily said, "that's awesome news PG, welcome to the team", JJ said, "welcomeeeeeeeee Garcie", Reid said, "yes welcome welcome to the team", Dave kissed her on the cheek and said, "it's nice to have you aboard kitten". She sighed happily and said, "you all make me feel very welcome", Reid said, "we're a family and a family needs to be together", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they continued eating their lunch.

A few minutes later Penelope looked at Dave and said, "can I ask you for a favor"?, he said, "of course", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I was hoping that you would walk me up the aisle". He said, "I would be honored to walk you up the aisle", she kissed him on the cheek and said, "thank you, it really means a lot to me Dave".

He said, "you are very welcome", Derek sighed and said, "so all of the details are finally finished", Penelope said, "and it's a good thing because tomorrow is our wedding day". He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and when he pulled apart she said, "don't forget that tonight you are staying with the boys", he said, "I know, I know, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding".

She laughed and said, "just think, by this time tomorrow we will be married", Derek said, "I'm so excited to know that soon, very very soon you are going to be Mrs.  
Derek Morgan", the table was filled with smiles and awwwws as the couple shared a soft and loving kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 38

After lunch was paid for the family headed toward their cars, Dave said, "go say goodbye to your bride to be", he said, "goodbye"?, Hotch said, "that's right because you, me, Jack, Henry and Reid are staying the night at Rossis". Derek opened his mouth to say something and Dave said, "you know that your momma would kick your butt if you broke tradition".

Derek sighed and said, "speaking of my mother", Dave said, "not now, go and say goodnight to kitten so we can get back to my place", Reid said, "we've got a few last minute things to work on for the wedding and Rossi can't wait to call Frannnnnn". Derek laughed and said, "I'll go tell baby girl goodbye and I'll be right back",  
they nodded their heads as he walked her over toward the car.

Dave leaned in and said, "yeah he'll be right back in like 30 minutes", Hotch laughed and said, "since Morgan is over there how are things going with you and Fran"?,  
Dave grinned and said, "they are going great, we talk on the phone several times a day and tomorrow is our first date". Reid said, "you look so happy", Dave took a deep breath and said, "I am kid, I am".

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", she rested her forehead against his then she said,  
"I love you to". JJ and Emily watched as the couple exchanged several kisses before Derek said, "me and the other guys are staying at Rossis tonight", she grinned and said, "and me, Jayje, Em, your mom and sisters are staying at our place".

Derek leaned in and whispered something that made her smile and say, "I can hardly wait", JJ said, "I don't know what you said to her but I can onlyyyyyy imagine",  
Derek laughed and said, "on that note I'll say goodnight to you ladies". He kissed Penelope one final time before starting to make his way across the parking lot but he stopped when he heard JJ say, "I can't wait for the strippers".

He turned around and said, "strippers, ohhhhhhhh no you don't missy their will be no strippers because the only man that you are allowed to see naked is this one right here". She winked at him and said, "I'll try not to enjoy it hotstuff", Emily said, "ohhhh PG you can imagine that the men are all Derek", Penelope said, "they are just teasing handsome we aren't going to have strippers, we're going to sit and talk and have a girls night in".

She looked over her shoulders at her friends and said, "aren't we"?, Emily said, "uhhhh yeah sure", JJ said, "I'm making no promises Garcie, this is your last night of freedom". Derek said, "freedom, what's she doing going to prison"?, Penelope laughed and said, "not even close, tomorrow I'm going to marry the love of my life and in a few short months we are going to have a baby and we're going to be happy forever and ever".

Derek walked back over to her and pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, the whistles and cat calls noises filled the air as he dipped her as he deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled apart he said, "can I call you later"?, she sighed happily and said, "you better", he once again waved at the girls and said, "have fun ladies" before turning back around and walking across the parking lot to join the other men.

Penelope turned around and fanned her face and said, "he's the best kisser", JJ said, "it looked like you were definitley having fun", she said, "ohhhh I was Jayje I was" causing the three friends to laugh as they climbed into the car and pulled away from the curb. Derek sat in the backseat beside Henry and Jack laughing as they pulled up in front of Daves place.

When Derek got out he said, "wowwwwww when you said that you had plenty of room you weren't kidding", Dave grinned and said "nopeeeee", Hotch said, "just wait till you see the inside". Jack giggled and said, "uncle Dave and me and Henry go play with Mudgie"?, he said, "sure thing kid, wellll if it's alright with your dads", the boys looked at their dads and said, "pleaseeeeeee" in unison.

Derek watched as the men nodded their heads yes and Reid said, "just be careful", they laughed and Jack said, "we willllllll" as they ran through the house heading to where Mudgie was. Dave looked at the men and said, "how about I grab us all a Scotch"?, Reid said, "a little early isn't it"?, Dave said, "son it's never ever to early for Scotch" causing everybody to laugh as he headed over to get them all a drink.


	39. Chapter 39

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 39

Penelope and the girls were laughing as they plopped down on the couch, Sarah said, "so Penelope are ya nervous about marrying my brother tomorrow"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I am sooooooo nervous". JJ laughed and said, "I'm sure you remember how nervous I was when I married Spence"?, Penelope grinned and said, "I do, you were so nervous that you forgot your shoes and your bouquet".

Emily said, "ohhhh that's nothing, I was so nervous that I forgot my vows", Desi said, "that doesn't sound so bad", Emily said, "I was mortified, here I stood looking Aaron in the eyes and nothing, absolutely nothing was coming to my mind". Fran said, "when I married Dereks father I was so nervous that I couldn't remember my own name".

Penelope said, "girlies you aren't making me feel any better", Fran put her hand on his arm and said, "once you get to the front of the yard and are side by side with the man you are going to spend the rest of your life with you are going to be fine". She sighed and said, "do you really think so"?, the girls all in unison giggled and said, "yesssss" causing a smile to grace her lips.

Dave looked over at Derek who was looking out the window deep in thought, Reid looked at Dave and said, "is he alright"?, Dave said, "oh yeah kid he's fine, he's just thinking about his wedding tomorrow". Hotch said, "do you remember what happened to me right before the wedding started"?, Dave laughed and said, "yeah I do, you were so nervous that you forgot your shoes and socks".

Derek looked around and said, "who forgot their shoes and socks"?, Hotch held his hand up and said, "guilty as charged", Derek walked over to join them and said, "why were you so nervous"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "I was afraid that Emily would come to her senses and decide that she didn't want to marry me, I was afraid that she would realize that she could find somebody better than me".

Reid said, "I was so nervous that when Jayje and I were reciting our vows I forgot my name and the minister had to remind me", the three men laughed as they looked at Spencer and Derek said, "you forgot your own name"?, he nodded his head and said, "I did and I was completely gobsmacked, it was like I was standing there looking at myself and I had no idea what to do".

Dave looked at Derek and said, "are you nervous about marrying kitten tomorrow"?, Derek took a swig of his scotch and said, "I am so nervous, what if she realizes that she doesn't want to be with me, what if I'm not good enough for her, what if"?, Hotch said, "slow down that thought train Morgan". Derek started taking a few deep breaths and listened as Hotch said, "Penelope loves you and she wants to be with you and trust me when I say that she wants to be with you for the rest of her life".

Derek smiled and said, "I don't know what I would do without her, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me", Reid said, "I feel the same way about Jayje,  
I would be totally lost without her". Hotch said, "Em is my world, her and our son are my life", Derek looked at Dave and said, "speaking of love lives how are you and my mother doing"? Dave took a sip of his drink and said, "we're fine, justtttttttt fine".

Derek said, "as long as my momma's happy I'm happy", Dave nodded his head and said, "I promise you that I will not do anything to hurt your mother, I care about her Derek". He said, "I can tell that you care about her and she obviously cares about you to", Dave said, "she's a special woman", Derek laughed and said, "you don't know that half of it" causing all of the men to laugh.

A few hours later the women were all turning in and Penelope said, "I'm going to call hotstuff and tell him goodnight", the others watched as she then grabbed her cell and headed through the house. She dialed his number and after a few rings she heard, "hi baby", she said, "hiya yourself handsome", Derek said, "how are you all doing"?, she said, "we're good but I miss you".

Derek said, "I miss you to but in a few short hours we're going to be married", she grinned and said, "and I can't wait", he said, "me either", they talked for serveral minutes before she started yawning. Derek said, "you need to get some sleep", she said, "I would rather talk to you but we've got a long day tomorrow so I guess we really do need some sleep".

He said, "goodnight sweetness, I love you", she said, "goodnight sugar shack, I love you to", after the call ended they smiled as they rolled over onto their sides and closed their eyes and a few minutes later both happily drifted off to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 40

The next morning Penelope woke up early and got dressed before heading downstairs for some coffee, she was sitting at the table eating a piece of fruit when the rest of the girls came into the kitchen. She looked up and said, "morning girlies", they all laughed and said, "morning" as they poured themselves a cup of coffee and joined her at the table.

Fran said, "how are you doing this morning"?, she said, "so far so good but I woke up starving so I grabbed the fruit plate out of the fridge, I hope that's alright Fran"?, she said, "it sure is honey, that's what I got it for, I figured that we wouldn't have much time this morning so I fixed some fresh fruit for everybody for breakfast".

The girls started digging in to the fruit as Emily said, "how are the nerves today"?, Penelope swallowed her bite of strawberry and said, "so far so good Em but I'm sure the closer it gets to wedding time the more nervous I'm going to get". Sarah smiled and said, "don't worry sis, we're going to take good care of you and before you know it you will be a married woman" causing her to smile.

Derek woke up and smiled knowing that in a few hours he was going to be married to the love of his life and he couldn't wait, he had been up for almost an hour when Dave came into the kitchen. Dave said, "morning", Derek said, "morning", he poured himself a cup of coffee and said, "how long have you been up"?, Derek glanced at his watch and said, "about an hour".

Dave walked over and said, "I have some fresh donuts and muffins" as he sat them ont he table, Derek opened the box and grabbed a chocolate donut and took a bite and said, "this is delicious". He said, "I get them at Matties up the road about half a mile", Derek said, "I can't believe that in a few hours I'm going to be married to the best thing that has ever happened to me".

Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "kitten is a great woman for sure, you are a lucky man", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "that she is Dave,  
that she is". It wasn't long before the others came into the kitchen and Henry said, "yayyyyyyy donuts", Reid handed his son a donut while Jack reached and grabbed muffin and started eating.

Fran looked down at her watch and said, "well girls we've got to get started", JJ nodded her head and said, "are you ready Garcie"?, she rinsed out her cup and then said, "more than ready". As they headed toward the door Emily said, "Aaron wants me to text him when we get ready to start up the driveway so that they can keep Derek away from the windows".

Penelope said, "I'm starting to get nervous", Fran put her hand on her future daughter in laws and said, "don't worry honey when you see his happy smiling face all of that will leave". She looked around at the girls who were all nodding their heads yes in agreement", Sarah and Desiree ran upstairs and grabbed Penelopes things and were giggling when they came back into the dining room.

Emily said, "did you get it"?, Sarah grinned and said, "yepppppp, everything's ready", Penelope said, "what are you girls up to"?, Emily said, "I'm hurt that you think that we are up to anything". Penelope patted her foot and said, "you're not going to tell me are you"?, the girls all laughed and in unison said, "nopeeeeeeee" causing Penelope go grin as they headed out the door.

Dave looked at Derek and said, "son I believe that you forgot something", he said, "what"?, they all looked down at his feet and saw that he had forgot his socks and shoes. Hotch laughed and said, "let's take you and get you dressed shall we"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "yeahhhhh let's do that", as they headed out into the hall Dave laughed and shook his head.

A few minutes later Emily sent Hotch a message simply saying, "WE'RE HERE", they then got out of the car and headed inside, when they stepped inside Sarah and Desiree said, "wowwwww". Fran said, "this place is amazing isn't it"?, Penelope said, "it's beautiful", Emily said, "that it is buttttttt we have less than 30 minutes to get you ready".

As they ran up the stairs Penelope grinned knowing that in less than 30 minutes she would be marrying the love of her life


	41. Chapter 41

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 41

While the girls had Penelope upstairs getting her dressed the men moved Derek to the backyard so that he wouldn't catch a glimpse of her, Derek kept looking down at his watch and smiling as the time to marry his baby girl was getting closer and closer. Meanwhile inside the Rossi mansion JJ was putting the finishing touches on her best friends hair.

When she was finished she said, "what do you think Garcie"?, Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhh Jayje", Emily said, "you look amazing", Sarah said, "you look like a princess". Desiree said, "my big brother isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off of you", Fran sighed happily as she walked closer and said, "awwwww honey you look so beautiful".

Penelope twirled around and said, "I will never be able to thank you all enough for what you've done", Emily said, "just be happy and we'll consider it even", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "deal" causing them all to laugh. They were still laughing when they heard a knock at the door, Fran walked over and opened the door and said, "come in handsome, come in".

She stepped aside and watched as Dave walked in, he said, "ohhhh kitten you look amazing", she turned around and said, "thank you Dave", he winked at her and said,  
"Morgan isn't gonna be able to keep his hands or his eyes off of you". She giggled and said, "speaking of hotstuff, how is he"?, Dave shook his head and laughed and said, "the boy is so nervous that he forgot his socks and his shoes".

Fran threw back her head and laughed which got everybody else started laughing, after a few minutes Dave said, "are you ready to marry that man of yours"?, she sighed and said, "more than anything Dave, more than anything". The girls all hugged Penelope before they headed toward the door, JJ turned around and said, "we'll see you outside".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "see ya in a few minutes Jayje" before her friend walked out the door leaving Dave and Penelope alone, Dave held out his arm and said, "shall we"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall". It was only a matter of a few minutes before they joined JJ and Emily at the back door and said, "let's do this girlies".

They hugged her one final time before they headed out into the back yard, as the music started Dereks heart started racing, he watched as JJ slowly started making her way up the aisle. Reid couldn't help but smile at his beautiful wife and when he winked at her she almost started giggling but was able to make it to the top of the aisle.

Emily was next and as Hotch saw her he took a deep breath and realized what a lucky lucky man he was, Emily was an amazing wife, mother and agent and he wouldn't take anything for their lives together. When she stood beside JJ Dereks eyes then went to the back of the yard once again and he couldn't help but grin when he saw his baby girl come into view.

From the time she started heading toward him it was like time was moving in slow motion but as she smiled at him he felt his heart racing, he was both excited and nervous and the closer she got the faster his heart was racing. Penelope saw the smile on Dereks face, on his handsome face and she couldn't believe what a lucky woman she was.

When her and Dave stopped in front of Derek he kissed her on the cheek and said, "you look beautiful kitten", she wiped away a stray tear and said, "thank you so much Dave". He then looked at Derek and said, "you are a lucky man" and then walked over and sat down beside Fran and wrapped his arm around her and leaned in and whispered,  
"you look so beautiful Bella", causing Fran to blush and whisper, "thank you".

The minister smiled at the very nervous couple and he watched as Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with his bride to be, it seemed like forever before the minister started the ceremony by saying, "dearly beloved".


	42. Chapter 42

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 42

Penelope looked over and smiled at the love of her life and smiled as the minister said, "who gives this woman away in marriage today"?, Dave stood up and said, "her family and I do" before sitting back down beside Fran and intertwining their fingers. As the ceremony continued the minister asked for the rings and JJ and Reid happily handed the rings over to the minister.

After a short prayer for the happy couple the minister said, "I understand that the two of you have written your own vows"?, they looked at each other and then back at him and said, "yes sir" in unison". He then looked at Derek and said, "Derek I need you to put the ring onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows", he very nervously took the ring into his fingers and smiled at her.

He slid the ring onto her finger and took a deep breath and said, "Penelope, you are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me, our time together means the world to me and I wouldn't trade anything for our lives together". He glanced over his shoulder and said, "I promise here in front of our family and friends that I will love you forever and ever and that the best is yet to come".

Tears streamed down his cheek as he said, "you are my guiding light, the other part of my heart, my best friend, my lover and today you become my wife, my partner and the mother to our unborn children". Penelope reached up and wiped away the tears and listened as he said, "I can't wait to grow old with you and as we watch together as our family grows".

The minister then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope put the ring onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows", she slowly reached with her hand shaking and took it into her hand. She smiled as she slid the ring onto his finger and after taking a deep breath she looked lovingly into the love of her lifes eyes and opened her mouth and readied to say her vows.

She looked at Derek and said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are the most amazing man, you make me laugh, you make me smile and when we met my heart was broken and when I met you all of that changed". Derek smiled as she said, "you took a shattered heart and put it back together again, you mended this oracles heart and you will always be the love of my life".

After glancing over her shoulder she said, "the people that are here with us today are the most important people in my world, they are some of the best friends that anybody could ever ask for and I love them all with all my heart". She then gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "one day when we're old and gray we'll look back at this day and smile because you will finally realize just how special you are, you Derek Morgan did the unthinkable, you unbroke a broken heart and now that heart is filled with love for you" causing him to smile.

The minister said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined in the bonds of holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he then said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife", he looked at the smiling couple in front of him and said, "Derek you may kiss the bride".

He pulled her into his arms and the leaned in and gently kissed her lips and the second their lips touched it was like she was tingling all over her body, Derek then wrapped his arms tighter around her as he deepened the kiss. They pulled apart to the sound of hands clapping and catcalls from their friends, Derek laughed and then claimed her lips with his again.

When they pulled apart this time the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", once again the air was filled with the sound of hands clapping and cheering. Derek held out his hand and said, "shall we my beautiful wife"?, she giggled and said, "we shall my handsome handsome husband".

As they headed back up the aisle their friends were right behind them as they headed across the yard for their reception 


	43. Chapter 43

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 43

As the reception started everybody smiled as they watched Derek put his wife into his arms as they started dancing in their first dance as husband and wife, he kissed her gently on the lips as, "Lady" by Kenny Rogers filled the air. She sighed and laid her head on his chest and said, "how did you know that this is one of my favorite oldies but goodies"?, he laughed and said, "JJ helped me".

Penelope looked lovingly into her husbands eyes and said, "I love you hotstuff", he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and said, "I love you to sweetness,  
now and forever you're it for me". Their family watched as they swayed their way across the makeshift dance floor and their were no doubts that these newlyweds were head over heels in love.

Ater the music stopped the happy couple made their way over to the huge cake that Fran had prepared for their wedding, Penelope picked up the knife and Derek put his hand on hers and he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck as the knife sliced it's way through the layer of cake. They lifted the cake and put it into the saucer and then turned to face each other.

They each took a bite of cake into their fingers and acted like they were going to smash it all over the others face but the bites were placed into their mouths and the air was filled with "awwwwww". Derek kissed his bride on the lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she wiped the excess icing away from his lips and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan".

For the next several hours the family laughed, ate, talked and just spent time together as a family but before to long Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "well we want to thank you all for everything, today was amazing and we know that it wouldn't have happened so fast if it weren't you all of you". Dave stepped forward first and said, "we're just glad that you and kitten are so happy".

Penelope kissed him on the cheek and said, "thank you papa bear", he winked at her and said, "anything for you Penelope", Derek said, "heyyyyy get your own woman",  
causing everybody to laugh. Everybody hugged the happy couple and then started tossing birdseed at them as they made their way toward the waiting limo, before they climbed inside Dave said, "you have a reservation at the Brownstone, you have the honeymoon suite".

Derek said, "Dave, man, you didn't have to do that"?, he said, "sure I did", he smiled at the newlyweds and said, "now go and have some fun and we'll see you when we see you". Penelope said, "have fun with Fran", Derek said, "heyyyyyy that's my momma you're talking about", Penelope cupped his face and kissed his lips and said,  
"I know sugar shack butttttt Dave and your momma are on a date soooooooo".

Dave laughed and said, "go ahead and get out of here you two", he then hit the top of the limo and they all stood there laughing and waving as they pulled away from the curb. They stood there waving until the car disappeared around the curb and then Fran intertwined fingers with Dave and said, "now about our date", Dave ran his finger down her cheek and then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

The ride to the hotel were spent with Derek and Penelope wrapped in each others arms, hands roaming all over each others bodies as his lips claimed hers in kiss after kiss. When the limo stopped they reluctantly pulled apart and Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "to be continued sweetness", she giggled and said, "definitely my sweet, definitely".

When they stepped outside the car they instantly intertwined fingers as they strolled inside, they walked over to the counter and he said, "we have a reservation for Morgan". The clerk said, "yes sir you are in the honeymoon suite", she handed him the key and said, "do you need help with your luggage"?, he said, "yes please, it's in the back of the limo".

She motioned for the bellboy to go get their luggage, he smiled as he walked by them and headed out the front door, they stood there exchanging kisses while they waited on their luggage. The bellboy smiled as he followed them toward the elevator, once they stepped onboard and the doors closed Derek leaned down and started kissing the side of Penelopes neck earning moans of pleasure from her.

The elevator jolting to a stop brought them back to reality and when they stepped off they headed up the hall toward their room, the bellboy took the keycard and he slipped it into the slot and smiled and said, "congratulations and everything is just as Mr. Rossi ordered". Derek handed the boy a huge bill and said, "thank you",  
he smiled and said, "you are very welcome and if you need anything just let us know".

Derek picked up his bride and before he carried her inside he said, "I've got all I need rightttt here", the boy blushed and grinned as he walked back toward the end of the hall and the elevator. As the doors closed he could have sworn that he heard giggling coming from the honeymoon suite, he laughed and shook his head as the doors closed.


	44. Chapter 44

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 44

This chapter contains sexual content

Penelope giggled as her dress puddled at her feet in the floor, she then saw the lustful look in her husbands eyes and licked her lips and said, "like anything ya see hotstuff"?, he started removing his clothes and said, "I love everything I see gorgeous, everythinggggggg". When he was in nothing but his underwear he wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "what about you sexy mama, do you see anything you like"?, she stepped forward and slid her fingers into the side of his underwear and slid them down his legs.

She smiled and said, "perfection, pure perfection sugar shack", he intertwined their fingers and led her to the bed, she then laid down pulling him with her, as they settled onto the bed he caressed her cheek and said, "I love you". Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her and said, "and I love you to Mr. Morgan".

He slid his fingers into the waistband of her panties and ever so slowly pulled them down over her hips, when they were off he tossed them on the floor and then he moved quickly between her creamy thighs. As he hovered over her he couldn't believe that she was finally his, that they were husband and wife, he leaned down and claimed her lips with his as he slid inside her.

She gasped against his lips as he stilled fully inside her, he couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her legs around his waist letting him know that she was ready for oh so much more. It didn't take long before their room was filled with the sound of their moans and groans as they worked to bring each other to a very explosive orgasm.

As he slid in and out of her she raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure from her hotstuff, she smiled against his neck as she peppered it with soft kisses. He smiled as she rolled them over so that she could be on top, his hands went automatically up to cup her perfect breasts, as he kneaded her breasts in his fingers she threw her head back and moaned his name as she rode him hard and fast.

Just as he felt her start to tighten up around him he rolled them back over and started pounding in and out of her and a few hard deep thrust later they both exploded in orgasm as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them. Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you so much", she took a deep breath and said, "I love you more",  
he collapsed beside her on the bed and said, "not possible".

Penelope quickly rolled onto her side and laid her hand over his waist and looked up at him and said, "I meant it ya know", he looked at her and said, "you meant what baby"?, she said, "everything I said in my vows, I meant every word". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "so did I, you and this little one here are the most important people in my life".

She put her hand on his chest and said, "you took a heart that was broken and put it back together again, you are the only man that was able to unbreak my heart", he kissed her lips and said, "you healed my broken heart to goddess, I don't know what I would hae done without you". She ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "now you're stuck with me".

He laughed as he rolled her over onto her back and said, "and you're stuck with me", she blew out a deep breath and said, "whatever are we going to do to pass the time sug"?, he climbed between her thighs again and said, "I do believe I can come up with a few ideas". She giggled and said, "ohhhh you do huh"?, he said, "ohhhhhh yeah I do" as he slid inside her again.

The newlyweds then spent the rest of the night making mad passionate love before finally collapsing from exhaustion right before the sun came up, they cuddled up and soon closed their eyes and fell to sleep.

One Chapter Left


	45. Chapter 45

Unbreak My Heart-Not An Update

Sorry guys but this isn't an update, right now I'm at the hospital with my dad, his kidneys are in bad shape and tomorrow he might be having surgery to put a port in his neck so that he can have dialysis. I'm focusing all of my time on dad right now but please remember us in your prayers and I hope to update in a few days, I have some amazing reviewers and I love you all.

Jenny Crum


	46. Chapter 46

I want to thank everybody for their prayers for me and mom after we lost dad, he was an amazing man and we love him with all of our hearts, the only thing that is keeping us going right now is that we know that he's not in pain anymore. Once again I want to thank everybody for their thoughts and prayers you are all amazing people and you mean the world to us.

Unbreak My Heart-Ch 45

Epilogue- Several Months Later

Penelope gripped her husbands hand as another contraction ripped through her, Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you're doing so good baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "thank you angelfish". The doctor laughed and said, "you two have quite a few nicknames don't you"?, Derek said, "ohhhh you don't know the half of it doc".

Penelope said, "is the baby alright"?, the doctor glanced up at the monitors and said, "everything is going great and it's only gonna be a few more pushes and then your little one will be here". Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "I love you", she looked up at him and said, "I love you toooooooooo" as then another contraction hit her.

The doctor said, "you're doing great Penelope, just great", she collapsed against the pillow and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, the doctor said, "the head is out so on the next contraction I need for you to push and push till I tell you to stop". She nodded her head and said, "ok Sandy", a few minutes later the final contraction did indeed bring baby Morgan.

Derek said, "is the baby alright"? and as the doctor opened her mouth to speak the baby started crying and the doctor said, "she's perfect guys, just perfect", she then held the baby up and said, "here you go mommy". Penelope fell in love instantly when she saw her daughter, she kissed the top of her head and said, "you are our little princess and we love you so so much".

While the new parents looked at their daughter Sandy worked in getting Penelope sewed up and ready to head to her room, she then looked at Penelope and said, "we need to take her and get her weighed and measured but I promise you that when you go to your room she will be right there". Penelope reluctantly handed the baby over and waved and said, "bye bye baby girl".

Sandy then looked at Penelope and said, "we're going to take you up to your room now", she nodded her head and said, "alright", Sandy said, "how are you feeling, are you alright"?, she said, "I feel wonderful, tired but wonderful". Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I'm so proud of you sweetness", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm just sorry that the team's away on a case".

He said, "me to but don't you worry because when they get back they are gonna spoil her rotten", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I don't doubt that at all my hunka burning love". Derek laughed and shook his head as he followed the gurney carrying his wife headed toward her room, on the ride up in the elevator Derek sent a quick text and a few pictures of baby girl Morgan so that the team could see the newest addition.

A few minutes later mother, father and child were bonding and spending some good quality family time together, Penelope looked up at her husband and said, "ya know we need to pick a name for her". Derek said, "that we do baby, do you have any ideas"?, she said, "I know that we picked several early in my pregnancy but how about we start talking about new names"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "sounds good".

They went through every name they liked from Chelsea to Theresa before they finally made their decision, Derek looked at her and said, "are you sure"?, she looked down at their daughter and then back up at him and said, "it fits her doesn't it"?, he laughed and said, "it sure does". Penelope looked down at her daughter and she said, "welcome to the family Thea Jennifer Morgan".

Derek kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "mommy and daddy love you so much baby girl", he then held up his phone and took a picture of the three of them and under it said, "OUR NEWEST ADDITION, THEA JENNIFER MORGAN 7 lbs 4 oz, 19 1/2 INCHES LONG". Derek wrapped his arm lovingly around his wife and daughter and said,  
"my baby girls are my world".

She looked up and said, "and you're ours to hotstuff, and you're ours", Derek leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you". As they leaned in for another kiss his cell beeped and he looked down at the screen and laughed and Penelope said, "what's so funny"?, Derek said, "momma said,  
that she's on the way home and she's gonna spoil her rotten".

Penelope laughed and said, "never had a doubt hotstuff, never had a doubt" and for the rest of the night the Morgan family sat there enjoying some family time before they all fell asleep with the baby beside them in the basinette. As he drifted off Derek couldn't help but smile knowing that he was indeed a lucky lucky man and he wouldn't trade his happiness for anything, not anything.

THE END


End file.
